


Blueblood Snapshots

by Greenhand, SEGASister



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: (Well as "teenage" as a 23-year-old and a 4XX-year-old can get), 28 Day Ship It Challenge, At least one explicit chapter, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, These events are not told in order, other characters make cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/pseuds/SEGASister
Summary: Liam and Vicky are looking back on their relationship, from the moment they've met and beyond. It's a good thing Liam got into scrapbooking recently.Thanks you Greenhand for the assistance in writing some of these prompts with me!





	1. Day 1: Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a self-given challenge based off of tumblr's Lover's Choice Writing Prompt meme, throughout the month of February, I shall highlight moments of the relationship between Vicky Schmidt and Liam de Lioncourt: from comedic to dramatic to romantic and every shade in between. These two are just adorkable and I wanna show just how much I adore these two together.
> 
> In a way, they remind me of my own relationship with my boyfriend. Like Liam, my boyfriend can have a snarky attitude, but he can become very passionate when it comes to things he cares about. That being said, these stories aren't necessarily based off of my own relationship, but bits and pieces of it can be found in there. With that being said, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Vicky always considered herself a morning person. She always beat the alarm clock waking up every morning and would normally rush to get herself ready for the day. Shower? Check. Teeth and hair? Check. Getting dressed? Check. Waking up the boyfriend?

… Not yet.

To say Liam wasn’t exactly a morning person would be a huge understatement. He didn’t sleep much, but if he could sleep the day away, he would. And when he did sleep, he wouldn’t sleep in the bed with her. He doesn’t sleep in a coffin either; that’d be too typical. Instead, he prefer sleepings upside down on a bar above the bed. That’s… slightly less typical, but pretty impressive that he never slips and falls from the bar and landing on the bed, or her. Now for the challenging part: waking him up without having him fall flat on his face.

“Liam… good morning…” Vicky whispered, gently nudging her upside down boyfriend. Liam just groaned. “Liam, it is time to get up,” she added, raising her voice ever so slightly. Still, he refused to get himself up… down… whatever! “We’re going to be late for class.” Liam still wasn’t deterred.

Just a typical school day, it was. Vicky would be ready and spend the better part of an hour trying to awaken her nocturnal boyfriend. She had to think of something,  _ anything _ to get this stubborn quad-centenarian up and at ‘em. Then she finally got an idea, one that’s bound to get him awake in a metaphorical heartbeat!

“Okay. I guess I’ll be off now,” she began, slowly walking away from the bed, anticipating him to at least open one eye. “Off to school with everyone… and the fall semester art show that’s happening this afternoon, that includes some of your photographs. Shame you’ll miss it since you insist on sleeping all day…” she continued to tease as she made her way towards the door.

Suddenly, she found him right in the doorway, hair right in his face, amber eyes staring into her blue eyes. The vampire reflexes finally decided to kick in!

“You only tell me of this now?” he asked.

“Good morning, honey. How’d you sleep?” Vicky asked, big grin on her face. She then got up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

“Why didn’t you tell me my pictures were gonna be in the art show?” he asked.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you when we got there,” she answered. “But then you have to be stubborn when waking up.”

“Curse me for not exactly being a morning person, I guess,” Liam continued, yawning as both made their way to their bathroom. Vicky had to help him get ready since he can’t see himself in their vanity. “Oww! Could you at least try not to tug on my hair so hard?!”

“Sorry!” Vicky apologized as she tried her best to work on his hair. She had the curlier, longer hair and yet  _ his _ hair was more unmanageable? “By the way, where were you last night that your hair is this mangled and you were practically comatose earlier?”

“Just at the local blood bank,” he answered.

“Really, now?”

“Well… I might’ve gone out of town for a bit and had a run-in with a nature spirit.”

“A nature spirit? What? Was she pretty?”

“ _ He _ was handsome. Personality-wise, he’s not my type, but he was indeed handsome.”

“Oh… that explains this sticky stuff…” Vicky said as she tried to clean the syrup-like stuff out of the brush. “You two have fun?”

“Yes…” Liam answered, confused as to how Vicky could be so calm. “I just told you I had a rendezvous with a guy and yet you’re your normal self. Why is that?”

“This is normal for me, Liam,” Vicky answered as she continued working on his hair, finally getting it to its silky smooth self so he could tie it in a bun. “I’m so used to you being out pretty late and trying to wake you up. But… I’ll admit I was rather worried this time around. Annoyed, but worried,” she finished, sitting in front of him at the edge of the tub.

Liam just looked at her as he finished his own hair, lips poised into a perky pout. He then sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. “You worry about me?”

“Obviously!” Vicky answered. “I mean, what if you ran into the Slayer in the middle of your late-night excursions and couldn’t contact me?” she asked. “I know she probably wouldn’t do anything serious but—”

“Vicky, I can handle her just fine…” Liam lied. Vicky just narrowed her concerned gaze at him. “Okay,  _ maybe _ I could stand to use some help,” he admitted. “By the way, if you were so worried, you could’ve called.”

“… I did,” Vicky answered. “Check your phone.”

Liam then got up and walked over to where his phone was charging. Huh. She did call him. Twelve times. One would’ve thought that for a guy so addicted to his phone, he’d learn to  _ actually use it as a phone _ . “Uhh… whoops?”

“Whoops is right,” Vicky answered as she walked over to him. “I know, you probably like to keep the ringer off to avoid getting notified about telemarketers and spam calls and whatnot. I’m guilty of it too. But… if we need to reach each other, we kinda need these things loud and clear,” Vicky lectured, holding up her own cell phone.

“Anyway, breakfast, then classes. We don’t wanna be late,” she reminded him before going to to kitchen. Once again, his vampire reflexes kicked in and he was blocking her path in the doorway. “Liam, I know you don’t need to eat, but I want to.”

“Look, Vicky…” Liam began… before mumbling.

“I’m sorry, what?” Vicky asked, causing Liam to groan.

“Please don’t make me say it again…”

“Say what again?” Vicky asked. Liam sighed a heavy sigh and looked her in the eye.

“I’m sorry. I’m… sorry for worrying you and turning my ringer off,” Liam apologized. Vicky just hugged him and helped him put on his glasses.

“Please don’t make me worry like that again? You don’t have to stop being out so late, though that would be nice. At least make sure you answer when I call you?”

“Yes, mother…” Liam mumbled. “I mean…! Uhh…! Sure. I might as well make this thing perform its primary function,” Liam answered as both made their way into the kitchen and took a look at the clock. It was barely four o’clock in the morning. Neither of them had class until nine.

“So… back to bed?”

“Back to bed.”

Both made their way back to the bedroom and lied down. Huh… Liam actually decided to sleep in bed with her. That’s new. The two then dozed off into slumber until the alarm clock actually rang. At least neither fell asleep mad at each other. Before doing so, Liam couldn’t help but try to take a picture of these two in bed.

Thanks to the fact that these phone cameras had zero silver in them whatsoever, he could take selfies easily. He hardly did so, but now seemed to be a good time. No sharing this with the world, be it either Instagram or an art gallery… sometimes he just wants the perfect picture to himself.


	2. Day 2: Night Out

It was officially the weekend, which means that Vicky didn’t have to worry about waking up early for school the following day. So she decided she was gonna tag along with Liam for the night, much to his frustration. 

“Come on… it’ll be fun!”

“Why? You know couples going out is  _ so _ 2004,” the vampire groaned. “Besides, anyone who’s worth my time doesn’t show up until 11 PM.”

“I can’t join you outside during the day, silly! Because you literally burn up in the sunlight.”

“Well… not unless I have my parasol on me. B-but I really only go out at night for food.”

“And last time you went out on your own, I had to pick you up because you drunk yourself unconscious,” Vicky reminded him.

“In my defense, that 1845 Gran Marnae blood  _ was _ worth it.”

“Well I still wanna be there if it happens again, that way I don’t get a call from a stranger because you had me as an emergency contact.”

“And whose idea was it again?”

“Your’s, actually,” Vicky answered as she stepped out wearing a violet tunic underneath a blue suspender dress. “By the way, how do I look?” she asked as she posed for a bit.

Liam just stared for a moment. Usually his opinions came to him instantly. But just seeing her there… he had to take some time to appreciate the view.

“It… eh… looks good on you,” he answered. If his heart was actually beating, then he’d actually be blushing.

“Thank you,” Vicky replied, blushing. “Now then, which shoes?” she asked, holding up a pair of silver heeled boots and a pair of simple black ballet flats. Clearly, she knew that he had the better fashion sense.

“If you’re going for comfort, go for the flats. But I imagine you’re looking to close the height gap a tad, so I’d go for the boots.”

“But which would I look better in?” Vicky asked.

“In my humble opinion, you’d pull both off flawlessly,” Liam answered with a grin. Vicky smiled and kissed him before making her way to put on the boots. Perhaps a night on the town with her by his side wouldn’t be so bad after all.

An hour later, he was starting to regret this. Not that she was embarrassing him in any way, shape, or form. No, the problem was that he heard constant whistling. Catcallers. Perfect. He almost forgot that Monstropolis had a stray cat problem and people were constantly calling for them to come out of the dangerous streets and back alleys and into warm, loving homes.

Oh, and the monsters trying to flirt with Vicky didn’t help matters either.

“Yo, pretty stitches! Why don’t you ditch his scrawny ass and go for a  _ real _ man?”

“How’s about I take you home?”

“HEY BABY! Wanna see a good time?”

Liam’s grip on Vicky’s arm only grew tighter as she began to shiver. They could  _ clearly _ see that Vicky was a taken woman, right?!

“Liam, it’s cool. J-just ignore them,” Vicky advised, voice a little shakier than normal. Liam grumbled as the pair entered the theatre. There was going to be a production of the ballet,  _ Swan Lake _ , performing tonight. Thankfully Liam was able to afford box seats with a little privacy.

“Liam… are you okay?” Vicky asked.

“Why would I not be okay?” Liam answered through gritted teeth. “I’m absolutely fine!”

“Liam…” Vicky then turned to face him directly, concern written on her face.

“I’m. Fine,” he repeated once more.

“You’re not fine,” Vicky argued, taking his hands in hers. “Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she added with a smile. She kissed them both as she squeezed them.

How was it that Vicky was able to read him like an open book? He’s the master of the stoic face, the unparalleled king of not-giving-a-damn! How could his emotions  _ possibly _ be read so easily by her? Nobody else was able to read him as easily as she did! Why was that?

“Those…  _ cretins _ from earlier,” he began. “They had no right to talk to you like that! If I had the time, I’d wring every one of their corpses dry!” he continued, anger slowly rising in his voice. “And… and you’re one to talk! You say it’s fine, but you didn’t think I felt you shiver as they kept at it?” he asked as she felt him squeeze her hands tightly in return. Very tightly… his vampire strength was starting to kick in.

“Liam… my hand…” Vicky whimpered causing him to let go.

“I’m sorry…” he said. His voice was hoarse, and the rage that burned there a moment ago was gone.

“No. I am. You already went through Hell and back with your long life. The last thing you need is to worry about is me,” Vicky apologized.

“I’m your boyfriend. It’s  _ kinda my job _ to worry.”

“Well, it’s  _ kinda mine _ to worry about you…”

“Why would  _ you _ worry? I’m not the one getting cat-called on the streets…”

“And I’m not the one who’s constantly being hunted by bigoted slayers.”

“I’m not that easy to kill.”

“And maybe I can take care of myself!” Vicky shouted, catching the attention of… no one, since they’re in the balcony away from most of the audience who’s talking with each other anyway and the ballet hasn’t even started yet. “If it came down to it, I can handle those creeps on my own… And besides, I’m not constantly facing death like you are. I don’t wanna know what would happen if you got seriously hurt,” Vicky confessed.

“I never want it to come down to that in the first place,” Liam added, gently massaging her hands.

“It won’t have to,” Vicky assured. “Now… let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight. I don’t want to worry anymore. Not for tonight, at least.”

And with that, the two quieted down and sat there as the ballet started. Liam placed his arms around her as the dancers told the story of a swan cursed to turn into a girl with the light of the moon, and she had to fall in love with the Swan Prince in order to remain a swan permanently.

“Wow… how cliché can you get?” Liam snickered quietly. But… it seemed like Vicky didn’t share in that sentiment, as she was nearly blubbering with tears by the end.

“What?” she sniffed, wiping her face.

“Uh… nothing,” he nervous coughed. “It was… uh… nice. I’ll even admit I didn’t expect it to end the way it did.”

“Well, each production of this show has a different ending. You never know how it all turns out when you walk in,” Vicky informed him.

“That’s… that’s something I appreciate at least.”

“So… maybe we should grab some dinner, then?” Vicky asked. “Or, uh… midnight snack?”

“Well… I am feeling rather parched,” Liam answered as both left the theatre and made their way outside, but not before taking some nice pictures of the theatre itself, as well as Vicky.

“I’ve always wondered… where _ do _ you get all the blood you drink?” Vicky asked as she posed next to the poster for  _ Swan Lake _ .

“Like I said: the local blood bank.”

“So… you never drank the blood of some random passerby?”

“I wouldn’t say  _ never _ , but this way is more ethical,” Liam answered. As they headed home they heard some more whistling. Oh no…!

“Hey, it’s Pretty stitches! You need a ride home?” the creepy cyclops asked from his car, which was slowly starting to follow them. Vicky and Liam didn’t answer, despite the latter’s aggravation and the former’s hesitation. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” Man, this one was pushy. Liam noticed her step quicken a bit. But the cyclops wasn’t giving up. He picked up his own pace to keep up with them. 

“Don’t you ignore me!” he yelled as he pulled up right in front of them in an attempt to block their path. “Now, lady, you seriously don’t wanna spend the night with  _ him _ , right? You want a good time, I’m your guy,” he growled. He made a move to grab her but Liam quickly stepped forward and got in between them.

“Liam, I told you I’m capable of handling myself…!” Vicky whispered, a tremble still in her voice. Even now, she was trying to be strong, trying to make him worry less.

“Leave us. I’m only going to warn you once.” Liam said, his voice stone cold as he put himself between Vicky and the cyclops.

“Right, like I’m scared of a scrawny nerd like you. Lady, what do you see in him?” he asked, trying to shove Liam aside in order to get to her. He was met with pepper spray in his eye. “GAH! My eye! My fuckin’ eye! I need that to see, you bitch!” He keeled over to the ground, snarling and rolling as his single eye gushed with tears.

“Can I kill him now?” Liam asked Vicky. But even as he was blinded, the cyclops can’t help but laugh.

“You? Kill me? Even though I can barely see, I’m still getting what I want! Now step aside and let me have Little Miss Pretty Stitches here or you’re gonna have a date with my Delilah,” he threatened, climbing up the side of his, “Delilah,” as he glared at them, wiping out whatever pepper spray got in there.

“I thought my spraying mace in your face was enough of a hint that I’m not interested,” Vicky argued.

“Yeah, well maybe I’m just the gu—” the cyclops began, only to stop short. He tried to speak, but couldn’t. Like he had something stuck in his throat. However, he didn’t, not yet. His one eye was just locked with Liam’s two, who currently had him under a hypnotic spell.

“Liam… what are you doing?”

“Get in your car, and let me deal with you…!” Liam growled, and the cyclops obeyed. “Vicky, I don’t want you to see me like this. Head home.  _ Now _ .” Vicky just stood there as Liam joined him inside and shut the door promptly behind him. Vicky couldn’t see what was happening, but she heard the screams of her harasser as Liam proceeded to feed on him.

About five minutes later, Liam stepped back out. Thankfully, his coat was red, so one could barely see the blood. His eyes just met with hers.

“Vicky, what are you still doing here?!”

“Well, I wasn’t just gonna leave you here!” Vicky argued as she helped him stand up. He still felt tense, a low growl in his throat. “Liam… let’s just go home… okay?” she asked him, throwing her arms around him and calming him down a little. “I’m not going without you.”

Liam simply looked at her with a confused look. For her safety, she should have ran at least a few blocks away, yet she stayed put. He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed that she disobeyed or pleased that she stayed because she cared about him. He just planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Are you?” she asked in return as both began walking home. Sure, they ran into a dangerous situation on what was supposed to be an uneventful night out, but at least Liam walked out of it with a full stomach. And they were okay, both of them.


	3. Day 3: Park Picnic

“So… where are we going?” Vicky asked as she and Liam packed Liam’s car with a basket, of which Liam didn’t want her opening.

“It’s a surprise, Victoria. I thought we established it by now,” Liam answered, playfully rolling his eyes as he fiddled with his parasol. No, it wasn’t raining. He’s a vampire. Vampires and sunlight don’t tend to mix very well. Good thing his Mitsuoka Himiko did a good job keeping him sheltered from the sun. Plus it had the bonus of not only looking vintage, but being an electric car, it was much better suited for the environment.

“Liam, how am I supposed to drive you there if you’re not even going to tell me where, ‘there,’ is?” Vicky asked. Okay, the car was actually Vicky’s. Liam was around longer than the first ever cars were even drafted on paper, and yet he never bothered to learn how to drive. Driving was too mainstream.

“I’ll just put in the coordinates in your GPS while you finish packing,” Liam answered.

“Fine, if you say so…” Vicky said as she took his parasol and packed it in the back with nearly everything else as Liam plugged in the address. He then took a peek at his phone looking at his little checklist, entitled, “Perfect One Year Checklist.”

Yep, Vicky and Liam have been dating for a full year now. And he figured, for once, he try pulling out all of the stops for her. He was still looking at his checklist and mentally checking items off when he heard his girlfriend clear her throat. Oh. Suddenly she was in the driver’s seat.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

“Y-Yes…! Let’s go then.”

“Again, where are we going?”

“You’ll see…” Liam answered.

Ninety minutes of driving and singing along to 70s folk music later, the GPS starts beeping, saying that they have arrived. Vicky was just left confused.

“That’s funny… it says we’re here, but all I see is just a parking garage…” Vicky muttered. “Liam, you decided to have our date in a parking garage?”

“Well, obviously. This isn’t an attempt to divert you from the actual site of our date at all and we are definitely having it here in this dingy, dark, parking garage,” Liam answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. Thankfully, Vicky was fluent in it. Unfortunately, this just made her more annoyed. “Come along. I’ll show you were we’re actually having our date.”

“You had better be covering the parking garage fare then,” Vicky replied as she went to get everything, allowing Liam to silently curse under his breath… oh and also check his checklist and mentally take things off, of course.

“Come on! You don’t expect me to carry everything, do you?” Vicky asked, carrying the basket, the blanket, the battery-operated radio, the camera, and even Liam’s parasol. Liam gently took the parasol from her so as not to have her fall over while she was carrying everything else. He then decided to take the camera, alleviating Vicky of half of the weight she was carrying before. “Thank you.”

”Of course,” Liam said with a small nod as he lead her ahead, making sure they were making good time to get to the spot he procured for them. He motions her across the street from the garage, where a large glass building was ahead.

Vicky raised an eyebrow at this, as she asks, “A glass house for our picnic? That’s a new one…” She then noticed the sign read,  _ Kyubian Botanical Garden. _ “Oooo, a garden! That sounds cool, it’d be very pretty!” Liam kept a small grin from forming as they entered from a side door, where someone was waiting.

In front of them was a man wearing a uniform; he was a dark brown furred raccoon-like animal wearing a green kimono-like attire. “Hello, I am Tan-Umi. Are you the ones that requested for a day in our garden?”

“We are indeed.” Liam said with a small bow, which Vicky tried to imitate but was having trouble due to the items she had she had.

“I can only assume you have quite a day planned,” the wereraccoon chuckled as he handed Liam a map. “Shall I offer you a tour of the facilities?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Liam politely answered.

“It won’t?” Vicky whispered.

“Well then, I hope you two have a lovely date,” Tan-Umi said, smiling as he let the couple into the garden.

“So, Liam… this is where we’re having our date?” Vicky asked. Liam didn’t answer, just guiding her to a specific part of the garden. Along the way, Liam took some pictures with his camera, even sneaking a couple of Vicky in there. They had to go through what seemed like a tunnel made out of cherry blossoms, already a lovely sight in and of itself, and then find themselves at a door. Since the door was see-through, being glass and all, Vicky was already in awe: in front of them appeared to be something out of a fairy tale.

The trees were in full bloom, as well as the hedges, seeming to form a labyrinth, one that can be easily navigated. There were flowers in every color in the rainbow decorating the greenery, adding to the mysticism. In the middle of it was a crystal clear lake with stepping stones leading to an, “island,” with a gazebo decorated in rose vines. All that was missing were the actual fairies.

“Liam… this is lovely…!” Vicky said as Liam guided her to the gazebo in the middle of the lake, careful not to let anything, or anyone, fall into the water. “How… how were you able to afford this?”

“I have my ways,” Liam answered as he and Vicky laid the blanket down under the shade of the gazebo, placing the basket and radio on top of it. “I recall you saying how much you wanted to come to a place like this. Who am I to deny such a treat for my fair lady?” Liam then took her hand and kissed it. “Happy anniversary, dear.”

Vicky then became stiff as a board. Today was their anniversary? Holy damn, how did she forget?! HOW?! She didn’t even get him anything! How was she supposed to make this up to him?! Thankfully, for her, Liam could tell she was panicking on the inside and sat beside her.

“H-Hey…! Don’t worry about it!” Liam reassured, massaging her shoulders.

“But I completely forgot it was our anniversary! How can you be so calm?!”

“It’s fine… I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“On the contrary, you did get me something after all.”

“What did I get you?”

“That smile… it’s all I really could ask for.”

Vicky smiled and kissed him, snuggling up next to him as he emptied the basket. Of course, no food; just a bottle of… champagne?! Wait. No. Sparkling white grape juice.

“I can’t have you drinking alcohol; you’re my ride home.”

“Fair enough,” Vicky said as she poured herself a glass, taking a small sip as Liam took another picture. No filters needed; the sunlight peeking through the leaves was just perfect. For now, they decided to enjoy the moment, enjoy the scenery, enjoy each other.


	4. Day 4: Sunrise

Liam was always wary of the sun. Why wouldn’t he be? He risked burning to death in the day if it weren’t for a giant floppy hat, a parasol, and/or multiple coats of sunscreen. But this once, he was willing to endure as minimal pain as he possibly could. For all of his nights he spent up, he’s never seen the sun rise in the time he’s been a vampire. He can barely remember the last time he’s seen a sunrise, even back when he was a mortal man living in 1600s Europe.

Today, that was going to change.

Liam got himself down from his perch and got dressed. He turned towards the bed where Vicky slept. She looked like she was having a nice dream. He then turned to the alarm clock: 4:50 AM. And by alarm clock, it was a tall grandfather clock that would specifically chime when Liam programmed it to. The sun was set to rise within an hour.

He took his quick morning shower and dressed modestly. He could’ve just decided to have them watch the sunrise from the comfort and safety of his own window. However, he wanted this morning to feel special, so he prepared himself for watching the sunrise from the roof of the apartment building. He already had his surprise for her set up there, so it was only a matter of staying under it once the sun was high in the sky.

He returned to their bedroom to find Vicky still in bed. That’s right… he never told her about watching the sun rise with her. Well, better late than never. He sat down next to her and began rubbing her back.

“Good morning, Victoria,” he greeted as Vicky was stirred awake.

“Morning… who are you and what have you done with Liam?” Vicky asked as she came to her senses. What was Liam doing already dressed? And groomed? At a quarter past five o’clock in the morning? “Normally I have trouble getting you up this early. What gives?”

“There’s something I’d like to show you,” Liam answered, helping Vicky sit up. “Get dressed.”

“… What’s the occasion? Did I forget our anniversary again?! Or your birthday?! Or—”

“No occasion. I would just like to spend the morning with you. You’ll see.”

5:45 AM and Liam was slowly walking Vicky upstairs to the building’s roof.

“Where are we going?” she asked, hands fidgeting with the hem of her sundress, nearly tripping on her wedged sandals.

“You’ll see,” Liam answered as they reached the door leading to the roof. Liam slowly opened the door, revealing the surprise Liam had set up for the two of them, He was somehow able to get a gazebo up here, as well as a picnic blanket and basket sitting inside it. Finally, a camera was set up there as well, posed so it could take a picture of possibly them as well as the rising sun. In some ways, this was similar to their one-year anniversary picnic in the local botanical garden, only without the splendid array of flowers and plant life. No, it was just them looking the city from the top of their apartment building. Not as grandiose, but still quite the special set-up.

“Liam… what is this?” Vicky asked.

“Well, you told me a while ago that you really loved the sunrise, and I really wanted you to experience one with me,” Liam explained. “And I know what you’re going to say, I’m aware that I hate the sun with a burning passion, if you pardon the unintentional pun. However, my love for you is far greater than my hatred of the sun.”

“Liam, do you run a dairy farm?” Vicky asked. Liam just blinked, confused for a moment.

“No…?”

“Then what’s with all of the cheese?” Vicky chuckled with a smirk. “Not that I don’t like cheese, though.” Vicky then gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

It wasn’t long until they started seeing the sun slowly peak over the city skyline. Liam felt slightly hotter than normal, but it wasn’t enough for him to panic about burning. This added warmth did lead to Vicky cuddling with him some more, either for romantic purposes or so she can share in some of that warmth. Maybe both?

“Whoa… this is beautiful,” Vicky sighed.

“You’re beautiful… I mean, your dress… it’s beautiful,” Liam stammered. Vicky just sent a smirk his way.

“You called me beautiful,” she teased, causing him to blush… or was it the increase in temperature he was getting from the rising sun?

“Sh-shush…!” Liam pouted as Vicky gave him a kiss on the cheek. Well now that cheek was feeling hotter. The two just sat there watching the sun rise as the camera went off behind them, the sun perfectly silhouetting the couple in the foreground, no filters needed.

“You know you didn’t have to do this… but thank you,” Vicky thanked, smiling as she kissed him on the lips, adding even more warmth he didn’t actually think he wanted at this point.

“You’re… you’re welcome,” Liam smiled as he continued to hold Vicky close as they continued to watch the sunrise… Now let’s hope they remembered to head back in before Liam remembers why, as a vampire, he shouldn’t really be out in the sun like this in the first place.


	5. Day 5: Cooking Together

Vicky was determined to get this xuixo right! She had spent all night trying to perfect cooking this creamy breakfast pastry without burning it and/or setting off the apartment’s smoke alarm! After learning about Catalan traditions and whatnot with her adventure with Liam and Damien, she just fell in love with the food. So she figured she try cooking something not just for her to eat, but for him to photograph so he could potentially show off her work. Just to clarify now, think of a croissant filled with custard and maybe or maybe not drizzled with cinnamon sugar.

Now if only she didn’t go through most of her ingredients trying to make this perfect!

After the thirteenth attempt to cook this monstrosity that she had to once again put out with the fire extinguisher, Vicky just groaned. Oh well… it was worth a shot. She began cleaning up the kitchen when in saunters her boyfriend, having just woken up from either it being morning or due to the many times the smoke alarm went off.

“Oh… good morning…” Vicky greeted, looking down in shame. Liam just rubbed his eyes and finally took notice of the incredibly messy kitchen. More importantly, he noticed the dark circles around Vicky’s eyes.

“Seems like you had a busy night,” he replied as he walked over to her, noticing the trash bin filled with pastry failures.

“I… yeah…” she answered. Liam then took a glance at the recipe book she was using to cook this treat. He saw what page she was on and immediately shelved it. “Liam, what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna help you, obviously,” Liam answered as he threw on an apron for himself. “I’ve been alive for nearly half of a millennium. I know a thing or two about the culinary arts. First thing’s first, can’t cook in a messy kitchen, now can we?”

One cleaning montage later and both were ready to prep this breakfast pastry. Vicky was about to open the recipe book again, but Liam shook his head.

“Relax, Vicky. We’ve got this,” he said. “For one, we have all of our ingredients and our prep station is also ready. For another, I happen to know this recipe by heart.”

“Really?”

“I spent a couple of years in Spain. Made a few of these.”

“Then you better hope the recipe is still fresh in your mind.”

Vicky took out what was left of the dough and laid it out on the cutting board, cutting a couple of trapezoids out of them.

“Ah, no… you’re supposed to cut them like  _ this _ …” Liam began, grabbing his own sheet of dough, and cutting out long triangle shapes with his knife.

“Really? That’s not what the book says…” Vicky questioned.

“I’ve made these plenty of times. Of  _ course _ this is the right way.”

Vicky didn’t want to have to set off the alarm for the fourteenth time. “If you say so…”

Soon the dough was cut up and ready to be stuffed with the cream. Liam could tell his girlfriend was struggling to get the cream out of the pipe bag. He chuckled as he made his way behind her, causing her to blush.

“Need some help?” he asked.

“It… it would be nice, thank you.”

Vicky and Liam’s combined grip ensured that the Catalan cream made its way out of the bag and onto the dough smoothly, without creating any mess… get those naughty images out of your head, you perverts. After the xuixos were rolled up, it was finally time to put them in the fry—

“And now we bake in the oven,” Liam proclaimed.

“Wait, what? These are supposed to fry on the stove…” Vicky argued.

“Victoria, with all due respect, you’ve set the smoke alarm off over a dozen times. A baker’s dozen times to be exact.” Vicky didn’t know whether or not to sneer at that pun. “I think I know that  _ baking _ them is the proper method. Not to mention the healthier method.”

“One, we’re both dead. Undead, but still! Two, you don’t eat.”

“The fact that perfection is impossible is not an excuse not to strive for it,” Liam concluded as he placed each pastry on the oven rack. “Besides, who’s the culinary expert here?”

“I’m starting to think neither of us are,” Vicky muttered. Liam’s smirk had gone flat as he looked over as his petite girlfriend with that comment. “But… you seem to know a bit more than I do… I trust you,” she added as she placed them in the oven. “How long?”

For the next half-hour, the two sat quietly at the table, having a glaring contest. It’s like a staring contest, only much more… assertive. Instead of just staring at each other, they glared at each other until one caved. And neither was caving yet.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Because I’m older and, therefore, wiser. Then again, you can be stubborn too.”

“You try having your mom teach a class at high school and being such a perfectionist.”

“You try living through nearly five hundred years of wars and hardships.”

“Well, I know that must’ve been hard for you to witness…”

“And… I’m aware it must be tough to have a mother who puts exceedingly high expectations onto you.”

“So… I can’t help but trying to do things by the book. Make things perfect,” Vicky sighed as her gaze went downwards. Well, I guess we know who lost the glaring contest. Liam sat down next to Vicky and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Perfection  _ is _ impossible to achieve… well, not exactly impossible. I believe I found perfection right here,” Liam said, squeezing his girlfriend’s shoulder, causing her to smile. “Is… is what I would say if I wanted you to cheer up. I-I do! I really do! I… sorry, I am at a loss for words.” Vicky then chuckled.

“You at a loss for words? That’s a first.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a romantic partner. Cut me some slack.”

“Well, I say you’re doing well for that,” Vicky replied, smiling. Good thing these two were in a good mood again by the time the timer went off. Vicky quickly rushed to the oven to check on the xuixos… baked to perfection. Now for the moment of truth.

Vicky had placed the pastries on a dish with a side of tea. Liam just watched as she tried to artfully arrange the xuixos for foodpic perfection.

“Well… how’s it look?”

“Colouration is a pleasant golden brown at the level that doesn’t show signs of being overcooked,” Liam began muttering as he surveyed the pastries, lightly tapping one of them. “Consistency of the dough seems light yet crispy.” One snapshot later before cutting into the dough, revealing the delicious-looking cream inside. “And this cream is not too opaque but not too transparent, and it seems to hold itself together well.”

“I think all that’s left to check is the actual taste of them,” Vicky said as she took a fork to the xuixo and took a bite. Her eyes widened with utter delight. “This… this is really good!” Vicky giggled as Liam took another picture.

“Didn’t I say I knew how to make these?” Liam asked with a smirk. And consider the moment slightly tarnished.

“Why don’t you taste one then?” Vicky asked, offering him the other xuixo. Liam would normally object, but… he might as well take one small bite. When he did so his expression was… about as dull as always.

“It’s alright, I guess. A tad more tart than I remember.”

“But these aren’t tarts…” Vicky said, either genuinely unaware that, “tart,” was not just an open pastry case containing a filling, but also an expression for meaning a slightly sour taste, or she wanted to make a food-related pun. Either way, he can’t help but chuckle.

“You know, you’re lucky you’re cute,” Liam said as they proceeded to enjoy breakfast together. In spite of the spats, cooking together was actually kinda fun. Vicky pondered if she should try this more often with him…


	6. Day 6: Karaoke

Friday nights at the local coffee house, the Mint Leaf, was always seeing its regular customers. No, not because of the food and drinks. No, not because of the overall atmosphere. Friday night was always Karaoke Night. The rest of the week was dedicated to Poetry Slams, but every Friday, the karaoke machine is taken out and dusted off so patrons could sing old classics.

Vicky and Liam entered one particular night as a young ingenue was singing in French to the sound of violins and a piano. They got their drinks and took their normal seats in the booth to the third-most right of the stage, that way they can fully appreciate the performance and the ambiance. Vicky, however, never took her eye off of that karaoke machine.

“No.”

“I wasn’t even gonna ask this time…!” Vicky whined.

“But you ask every time if we could perform a duet together. The answer is no,” Liam argued. It’s not because he thought she had a bad singing voice. He loved her singing voice. He’s just not very confident about his own singing voice. But he couldn’t let her know that. Revealing big secrets like that on the twenty-fourth date? That just wouldn’t do.

He took a sip of his coffee when he noticed his plucky girlfriend wasn’t sitting right next to him. Where the bloody hell did she go? Did she really just up and disappear while he was monologuing in his head? He didn’t have to look long as he saw her walking up the stairs onto the stage, sitting down on the stool next to the karaoke machine. Oh crud…!

“Next up, Vicky Schmidt performing, ‘Still the One,’ by Shania Twain.” the random barista announced in a rather monotone voice. Liam then began to blush. When he told her he liked bubblegum country, he had hoped that she thought it was sarcastic as opposed to sincere… turns out she saw through his ruse and deduced that, yes, bubblegum country was his favorite genre of music. Who would’ve thought that country music adjusted to suit mainstream radio would be so… mesmerizing?

And now his girlfriend is about to perform a song from that genre. Plus, country music in a coffee house, which would normally play smooth jazz? So unconventional…!

“Liam, when I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you’re still the one that I love,” Vicky began, sending a wink towards her boyfriend. Of course she dedicated this to him. Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes, even though he found this incredibly sweet.

“ _ Looks like we made it. Look how far we’ve come my baby! We mighta took the long way, we knew we’d get there someday! They said, ‘I bet they’ll never make it!’ But just look at us holding on! We’re still together still going strong! _ ” Vicky continued as she sat down, tipping her imaginary cowgirl hat, gaze never leaving Liam.

“ _ You’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You’re still the one I want for life! You’re still the one I love, the only one I dream of. You’re still the one I kiss good night! _ ” With this, Vicky decided to walk into the audience as the number continued.

“ _ Ain’t nothin’ better; we beat the odds together! I’m glad we didn't listen; look at what we would be missin’! They said, ‘I bet they’ll never make it!’ But just look at us holding on! We’re still together still going strong! _ ” Vicky kept dancing around, but it was never provocative, and she made sure Liam never left her sight. She wanted to make sure he knew who she was doing this for. 

“ _ You’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You’re still the one I want for life! You’re still the one I love, the only one I dream of. You’re still the one I kiss good night! You’re still the one. _ ” And with that, Vicky was sitting next to Liam in their booth. Oh great, now all eyes were on him. He had to keep his composure for the moment, even though Vicky pretty much put him on the spot.

“ _ You’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You’re still the one I want for life! You’re still the one I love, the only one I dream of. You’re still the one I kiss good night! I’m so glad we made it. Look how far we’ve come my baby! _ ” And the audience cheered as only a coffee house audience could: snaps all around with some whistles here and there.

Liam wasn’t one for PDA, but he couldn’t help but embrace the love of his afterlife as she kissed him. Seeing her so confident, so energetic, it almost made him want to go up there as well… almost.

“You… you sounded lovely,” Liam complimented.

“Thank you! Oh! OH! You should go up there too!”

Drat. He always turned down her advances to sing a duet together, but never spoke with her about solos. Clearly she took advantage of that loophole earlier with her little number. And now she wanted him to do the same thing?

“I… I’m not sure…”

“Come on, Liam! Nobody here is going to judge you. And besides, you think I cared about what they thought?”

Liam just shook his head in response.

“Because I knew the only person who mattered in this audience wouldn’t think any less of me,” Vicky advised as she gave him another kiss. Now, would that inspire him to take to that stage and potentially embarrass himself in front of everyone? On the plus side, he’d see Vicky right away in the audience…

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!”

Liam softly chuckled as he made his way to the stage, selected his song, and climbed up… You’ve got this, Liam! It’s like performing in the Drama Club! Only it’s just you, and you’re playing you, and the audience is much more visible. Alright. No problem. No big deal…! Is that a spotlight or did the sun somehow make his way into the coffee house in the middle of the night? Also, Vicky, why did you take the camera out? Oh dear…!

“And next up, we have Liam de Lioncourt singing, ‘Don’t Stop Me Now,’ by Queen?”

… He was just pointing to a song at random. Did he really have to pick  _ that _ one?!

“Uhh… actually, on second thought, I—”

Too late! The song started playing and all eyes were on him. Oh dear…! Liam, what did you just get yourself into?! Oh yeah… this. And Vicky got him into this. But while the rest of the audience was snickering, here she was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He got this… no problem…! Right? At least the lyrics were on the screen next to him, so he could read along… as if he and nearly everyone else in this audience didn’t know the song by heart already. Yeah… he’s got this!

“ _ Tonight, I’m gonna have myself a real good time… I feel ali-hi-hi-hive…! And the world, I’ll turn it inside-out, yeah, and floating around in ecstasy, so don’t stop now…! _ ” Liam sang, and quickly the audience chimed in with the chorus. They were actually singing along with him…! Let’s just say confidence: boosted. “ _ Don’t stop me—! Cause I’m having a good time! Having a good time! _ ” Suddenly, he detached the mic stand from its legs, as if by magic, and he began to give the performance of his life!

“ _I’m a shooting star, leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity! I’m a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva! I’m gonna go, go go, there’s no stopping me!_ _I’m burnin’ through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees! That’s why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I’m traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

“ _ (Don’t stop me now!) I’m having such a good time, I’m having a ball! (Don’t stop me now!) If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! (Don’t stop me now!) ‘Cause I’m having a good time! (Don’t stop me now!) Yes, I’m having a good time! I don’t wanna stop at all! _ ” Liam then jumped onto the table he and Vicky were occupying. No, he wasn’t drunk, just high on afterlife.

“ _ Yeah, I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course! I am a satellite, I’m out of control! I’m a sex machine machine, ready to reload! Like an atom bomb about to oh-oh-oh-oh-oh explode! I’m burnin’ through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees! That’s why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I’m traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic woman of you! _ ”

Vicky had never seen Liam more animated in her life; and apparently, neither had the coffee house patrons. Then again, this is a  _ coffee house _ ; such excitement wasn’t common here, but who’s to say it’s not welcome? Liam was soon suspended above the crowd like a crowdsurfing rockstar, having placed the short tables together for him to walk and strut on, all while still singing the back-up vocals for him.

“ _ (Don’t stop me! Don’t stop me ! Don’t stop me!) Hey, hey, hey! (Don’t stop me! Don’t stop me! Ooh-ooh-ooh!) I like it! (Don’t stop me! Don’t stop me!) Have a good time, good time! (Don’t stop me! Don’t stop me!) _ ”

Okay… maybe Liam was drunk on… something. The caffeine from the coffee perhaps? He was playing an air-violin on a  _ guitar solo _ . Well, at least it was in time to the notes being played.

“ _ I’m burnin’ through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees! That’s why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I’m traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you! _

“ _ (Don’t stop me now!) I’m having such a good time, I’m having a ball! (Don’t stop me now!) If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! (Don’t stop me now!) ‘Cause I’m having a good time! (Don’t stop me now!) Yes, I’m having a good time! I don’t wanna stop at aaaaaaall! _ ”

Liam just kept humming to himself as he waltzed back onto the stage, the coffee house turning itself back to normal out of nowhere. Perhaps all of this was in his head and he was just making an idiot of himself? I’m sure you guys don’t wanna see how it actually went, so we’re left with Liam’s diegetic musical number. Nonetheless, there was one person who genuinely enjoyed his performance.

“So… how’d it feel?” she asked.

“I feel so… foolish,” Liam answered. “And yet, I felt alive…!”

“Wanna do this again next Friday?”

“No. Never again.”

Vicky just pouted as Liam just kissed her on the forehead. Oh well. At least he tried it once. Liam  _ did _ feel good about that, at least. Perhaps next time, he’d do it with just him and her… or just him.


	7. Day 7: Prom Night!

Those three weeks were probably the most epic and absurd weeks of their lives thus far! While Vicky kept Liam distracted with her, “Yaoi lessons,” she kept sneaking off with Miranda to try to let him win Prom King. Three weeks well-spent, I suppose.

Vicky had arrived at Liam’s apartment at around a quarter to six. While waiting, she took time to smooth out her dress and fix the flower in her hair, as well as the one around her wrist. She barely even noticed the door open and Liam stepping out in his deep violet tux.

Liam, meanwhile, could only look in awe at his date. The black and white on the dress looked so formal, but the polka dots on the skirt added some fun. How was it that this girl was able to look good in just about anything? Uh-Oh! She might’ve noticed you staring in her mirror, despite the fact that vampires have no reflection! Quick! Say something before it gets too awkward!

“Uhh… glad you could make it, Victoria.”

That sure got her attention, causing her to put her compact back in her clutch and look at him… he sure looked handsome.

“Uhh… hi,” Vicky giggled, waving. “So… my car’s parked downstairs. So… shall we?”

“I believe so. The fact that you decided to pick me up from my humble abode when that’s typically the guy’s job? So unconventional.”

Vicky rolled her eyes as they headed downstairs. “Then again, the fact of the matter is you cannot drive and, thus, have no car. You look handsome, by the way,” she complimented as they made their way to her car.

“Oh… thank you… you too,” Liam replied as Vicky helped him in.

“So, what music do you wanna listen to?” Vicky asked. “Be warned, my playlist mostly has showtunes.”

“Really now?” Liam asked. Vicky just nodded as she started the car.

“Go ahead and check my phone,” she offered while Liam went to look through her showtunes.  _ Hamilton _ ? Too popular, but he’d never admit he liked it.  _ Phantom of the Opera _ ? The  _ Hamilton _ of its day.  _ Percy Jackson _ ? They actually made a musical on that?

“ _ Mamma Mia _ ? Really?”

“Yeah… I like ABBA’s music.”

“… So do I…”

By the time they reached the school, the pair was belting out, “SOS,” at the top of their lungs. Liam nearly choked a couple of times during the ABBA sing-along.

“What?”

“Nothing! I… I just don’t sing much,” Liam confessed as she parked. “You… you sounded great.”

“Thank you,” Vicky thanked as she helped Liam out and made her way with him into the building.

The gymnasium was decorated in beautiful black and white streamers and silver and gold balloons. The ceiling looked like the night sky had transported itself in here. The gym itself was crowded with students and teachers… and Vicky and Liam stood at the doorway.

“Whoa… do you… do you still wanna go in?” Vicky asked.

“Uhh… I-I have a duty as Prom King… I think,” Liam answered. Vicky just held onto his arm.

“Well, I’m here,” she reminded him.

“Right… you are here…” And with that, both made their way to the front desk to pick up their name tags from none other than Valerie Oberlin.

“What? Just because the shop’s not open during Prom, doesn’t mean I stop working,” she snarked as she handed them their tags with their table number. “You two dorks have fun!” she purred, winking at the pair. Liam just rolled his eyes as they went searching for their table. Table #6 wasn’t too far away, thankfully, and it was empty.

“Huh… looks like we have some time to ourselves,” Vicky said as she helped Liam into his chair.

“Yeah…”

As the night continued, the table got crowded with their eight friends: Oz, Miranda, Amira, Scott, Damien, Vera, Polly, and Brian… who was carrying around a small purple totem. Laughs were had as each shared their stories of how they got to this point:

Amira apparently got involved with Scott’s little, “furry,” adventure, and now the two of them were King and Queen of the Furries… it’s much better than it sounds. Damien was scheduled to have a fight with the Slayer later tonight, to take place after the Prom King and Queen are crowned. Polly scored a date with the new student: Calculester… She’s willing to try anything once.

Vera got some poor sap to help her conduct a blood ritual to help her become Prom Queen. And Oz helped Miranda with her own Prom Queen campaign… this presents a problem. Liam was pretty much running unopposed as Prom King, but for Prom Queen… oh dear.

“Wait, you did  _ what _ ?  _ I’m _ supposed to be Prom Queen!” Miranda shouted.

“You’re not the one who sacrificed a goat, a pair of earrings, and a fucking tampon to get whatever force is out there to make me win!”

“Well, you’re not the one who blackmailed, humiliated, and outright killed the other candidates!”

“Clearly, you missed one…”

Vicky and Liam just rolled their eyes as their little spat continued.

“If either of them end up being my Prom consort…” Liam grumbled. Vicky, however, remained silent. Yeah… they’re just prom dates. They’re not officially boyfriend and girlfriend… after tonight, things will just go back to normal, as if none of this ever happened. Though, looking at Vera and Miranda, while she can’t understand the appeal for them, she’s fully aware that there is appeal… Would he be more interested in them over her?

Liam, on the other hand couldn’t help but gaze over at his date sitting silently next to him… she had helped him with so much during these past three weeks. She helped him realize his dream as a mangaka, master the art of writing, and even prevented him from running off to Belarus to dodge popularity. Yes, she and Miranda conspired to help him get to this point at being Prom King, but still, while he knew Miranda was more than likely invested for her own interests, Vicky… she did what she did because she wanted to see him happy.

And for the first time, he felt his heart warm up… was this love? Was this what love felt like? He’s felt this feeling before, many times in his life, but not in years. He missed this feeling… it was a good feeling… he went to take her hand in his when everyone in the gym heard the feedback of a microphone.

“Is this thing on?” asked Principal Giant Spider as he tapped the microphone on the makeshift stage that was somehow able to hold his weight. “Good evening, ladies and gentle-monsters to Spooky High’s Junior-Senior Prom of two-thousand and—” His speech was interrupted by mass booing, so we can conveniently not hear the year that this story takes place.

“As I was saying…!” the principal growled, causing the gym to become silent again. “Throughout the past week, we have collected votes for this years King and Queen of the Prom. And let me tell you, competition was stiff this year…” he continued, taking out two envelopes. Vicky just held Liam’s hand and sent him a smile. Liam ran unopposed; of course he’d win. But here she was still showing him support.

“This year’s Prom King is…” Principal Giant Spider began as he effortlessly opened the first envelope. “Liam de Lioncourt!” Even though he, and everyone else, pretty much knew, he did his best to feign shock, like the most overdramatic of pageant queens. Vicky couldn’t help but giggle as Liam kept up the charade… for ten seconds before going back to his stoic self and accepting the prom crown and scepter. She could’ve sworn she saw an actual tear there on his face. She then turned to Miranda and Vera, having stopped their catfight long enough to hear the results.

“And now… for this year’s Prom Queen… Victoria Schmidt!” That result just caused everyone to gasp, and the two feuding queen candidates to growl.

“Wait, what?”

Amira, Brian, and Oz helped Vicky onstage as she silently protested… she didn’t recall running from Prom Queen! How did she win?! That look of surprise remained on her face as she was crowned and given a bouquet of roses. Awkwardly, she waved to the audience as her bestest friends cheered her on.

“Congratulations!”

“You go, girl!”

“Yay…!”

Vicky then turned to her date, and fellow Prom Consort… he sure did look handsome in that get-up.

“And now, our King and Queen shall have their dance,” the principal announced as the pair made their way to the dance floor as a love song began to play on the speakers.

“ _Now that we love, now that the lonely nights are over, how can we make love stay?_ _Now that we know the fire can burn bright or merely smoulder, how can we keep it from dying away?_ ”

The pair just stood there for a while before Liam held out his hand, his Prom Queen taking it as they slowly began to dance. He was holding her close and she had her face in his shoulder. He looked down… he never saw this plucky girl look so at ease. This girl had not only won Prom Queen, but she also won his heart. And it only took him until now to realize it.

She’s the reason he was here. If it weren’t for hers and Miranda’s scheming, he wouldn’t be wearing this tacky crown or holding that plastic scepter. But seeing his Prom Queen in that same plastic tiara, she looked beautiful…

“ _Elusive as dreams, barely remembered in the morning, love like a phantom flies._ _But held in the heart, it pales like the empty smile adorning, a statue with sightless eyes._ ”

“Thank you, Vicky,” he whispered, causing the younger girl to look up at him.

“Pardon?”

“I… I mean, that’s your name. That’s what everyone calls you, right?” Liam asked, flustered for once in his 400+ years of existence.

“Yeah, but I like Victoria… it makes me feel special,” Vicky confessed.

“Then again, it’s a bit too formal. I mean, we’re… we’re dating now. I figured I could be a little more casual.”

“We are?” Vicky asked.

“Well, do you want us to?” Liam answered, causing Vicky to blush. This man, this man she had a huge crush on since they first met is asking her if she wanted them to start dating. Quick! Play this off nonchalantly! It’s what he would do!

“I guess that’s fair. Then again, everyone calls me, ‘Vicky.’” Smooth move… “And as for the whole dating thing… do  _ you _ want us to?”

“ _Moments fleet, taste so sweet within the rapture, when precious flesh is greedily consumed._ _But mystery is a thing not easily captured, and once deceased, not easily exhumed._ ”

Now it was Liam’s turn to be flustered. This girl actually returned his feelings for him? Boy was he lucky…! I guess with that being said, it was official.

“Then… perhaps we can compromise? Vicky some days, Victoria on other… more special days. Only because we are… officially boyfriend and girlfriend now. I think. Do we have a deal?”

Vicky smiled up at him, fixing that tacky crown on his head. “I guess,” she answered, smiling and getting up on her toes to kiss him, causing the audience to cheer as the song… their song, wrapped itself up. Of course, someone had to take a picture of their kiss… their first kiss, and it is currently in their yearbook, cherished forever.

“ _ Now that we love, look at the moonless night and tell me, how can we make love stay? _ ”


	8. Day 8: Scary Movie

It wasn’t movie night at the Lioncourt residence without Liam endlessly nitpicking the very film being watched. He was a regular amateur film critic… as well as food critic, fashion critic, music critic, just critical of just about anything out there. As long as there’s things out there to be judged, someone’s gotta want something critiqued.

“Tell me again how this is labeled as a horror movie?” Liam asked. “The only horrific thing about it so far was that a girl is constantly abused by practically the entire cast.”

“The truly horrific part doesn’t come until the end… but yeah, I agree, it’s not really a horror movie. It’s part-horror, part-coming of age, part-Cinderella—”

“Wait, how is this part  _ Cinderella _ ?”

Yep, the film the pair was discussing was  _ Carrie _ , based off of the book by Stephen King, renowned horror novelist world-wide. They just haven’t gotten to the scary part yet.

“Think about it,” Vicky continued. “We have the girl forced to put up with everything, the scary-godmother-type character, and then it all goes to Hell while she has her moment with her Prince Charming.”

“Again, I still don’t see how this is horrifying.”

“You’ll see.”

“Is… is it horror because it’s a remake?”

“Wait, what?”

“You know how poorly remakes are received, no matter how good they are!”

“N-No, Liam, it’s not a horror because it’s a remake!”

They were at the moment prom begins… boy, that sure brings back memories. Pleasant memories, thankfully. Outside of them being crowned Prom King and Queen, the highlight was the bloodbath that was Damien and Aaravi having a brawl just outside the gym. They’ve been going steady ever since. Good for them.

Vicky and Liam were about to witness a different type of bloodbath on their television in just a moment.

“Didn’t you see the original film when it came out in the 1970s?”

“It’s been so long… I don’t really remember much of it.”

“Ohh…! You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Vicky pointed out just as the infamous crowning scene happens.

“I still don’t get how this counts as horror. Oh! She’s so happy after being subjected to years of abuse! The terror!” Liam said in a bit of a mocking tone.

“Did you just forget that two of her classmates went to go slaughter a pig earlier?”

“… Okay, that part did make my stomach churn a little, but that’s really it so far.”

But Vicky wasn’t listening to him. She was too busy shouting at the television screen.

“What are you doing?! Don’t shove her out of there! She’s your only chance of avoiding what’s about to happen! NO! WHY?!”

And then the blood got dropped.

“What the Hell?!” Liam yelled just as the Prom King onscreen said the same thing.

“I’m gonna go grab a disposable waste basket. This part makes me sick every time…!” Vicky said as she ran to go grab just that, quickly making it back.

“You know… I think I’m starting to see why this is marketed as a horror movie. Sure, the horror didn’t come until the third act but…”

Both Liam and Vicky reacted in horror as they witnessed the many ways Carrie killed her fellow classmates: setting one’s dress on fire, crushing some others with the bleachers, having two be trampled to death by their own classmates, having their glasses explode right in their eyes, electrocuting everybody by having the gym floor flooded and having active wires set in it… the Narrator is getting sick to their stomach just writing this down as they recounted the infamous prom scene.

“Sweet Damien’s Dads! Why?!”

“It’s a good thing I don’t eat, or else I would’ve lost our dinner…!”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Vicky asked after she… did just that.

“Phew… at least that’s over,” Liam sighed as he hard Vicky chuckle like a maniac. “There’s actually more after this?!”

“Yeah… good thing we just saw the worst of it,” she answered as she sat back down on the couch. Liam then used this opportunity to cuddle up next to her.

“I… I’m not doing this because I’m scared! I just… I’m cold, okay?!” Liam half-lied. Vicky just held him close as the nightmare continued.

“OOF! I’m glad those tormentors got what was coming to them but what a way to go!”

“And THIS is why I’m glad I never learned how to drive!”

“Really? You were worried about a girl with telekinesis using her powers to drive your car into a gas station?”

“… Sh-shut up…! At… at least the worst is behind us.”

“Yeah, but it’s still gonna be bad from here.”

Liam just glared up at his girlfriend.

“You… you wanna look away?” she asked.

“No… I got this…” Liam answered as he laid his head against her chest. “Okay… everything’s calm now… everything’s fine…”

Vicky then began rubbing his back as the movie continued… and they saw Carrie’s mother doing the same thing before pulling a knife. Seeing that made Liam reel back and shoot himself to the other end of the couch. Oh dear…

“Liam! Are you okay?!” Vicky asked. Her boyfriend was clearly hyperventilating, struggling to get words out of his mouth. Vicky responded by giving him the Kiss of Life. No, she didn’t give him chest pumps; Liam’s heart was already not beating. She just kissed him and he calmed down. “It’s… It’s just a movie; that’s not gonna happen to you.”

“I… I knew that!” Liam chuckled as he suddenly became all suave again, despite his episode earlier. Vicky just placed her arm around him again. “I just… I was just reminded of something.”

“Liam, you’re going to be okay… you know I’m not gonna hurt you. And those who have hurt you, they can’t touch you, now.”

Even as the movie wrapped itself up, the two just remained in each other’s arms.

“Why did we pick this movie again?” Vicky asked.

“I don’t know… I guess I was in the mood to watch something scary, I guess,” Liam answered as they stayed on the couch. Afterwards, Vicky just carried Liam to their bedroom; she could sense that he was still on edge.

“You wanna sleep in the bed tonight?”

“… Please?”

The two immediately passed out once they got to the bedroom, still holding each other and not letting go. You know the belief that if you watch something scary, you’ll have nightmares about it for nights on end? Well, it depends on how scary that thing is, as well as who’s with you during those nights. Needless to say no nightmares came to either of them that night.


	9. Day 9: Video Game Competition

Nobody remembers  _ Sonic Shuffle _ , right? That  _ Mario Party _ rip-off that was released on the SEGA Dreamcast in 2000? Well, apparently, that is not the case with one particular monster. In fact, one might say she remembers it fondly. And she just roped in three poor suckers to play it with her: one of them is at least intrigued in playing a video game that’s considered terrible, one was just psyched about playing a party game, and the other was just happy to be with his friends. None of them knew what was in store for what lies ahead.

“Thank you all for joining me tonight for game night!” Vicky greeted with a smile.

“HOORAY!” Scott cheered.

“Ready to kick everyone’s asses,” Amira gloated.

“Honey, I live here,” Liam pointed out.

“Noted. Anyway, today we’re going to play a game that’s similar to  _ Mario Party _ , except it’s characters from another franchise, from another gaming company, but made by the same people who made  _ Mario Party _ . I’ve heard stories about this game, that it’s so terrible that it’s hilarious as to how terrible it is! So I figured we all play it,” Vicky explained as she set up the console and placed the game inside.

“So if it’s a notoriously bad game, then why are we playing it?” Amira asked.

“For the thrill of it, of course,” Vicky answered as she handed each of them a controller. Amira had to help Scott hold it correctly.

“What, is it one of those so-bad-it’s-good kinda things?” Amira asked.

“No. Just so-bad-it’s-bad,” Liam remarked, grinning. “And  _ that’s _ what makes it good.”

“I don’t get it,” Scott replied.

One CG opening leading to the menu later, and all four of them were ready to start the game.

“Wait, this thing has a story mode?!” Amira asked.

“Yes, but we’re not playing that. We’re just playing regular Sonic Shuffle,” Vicky informed as she went straight to Versus mode, making sure she selected four-player. “Alright, since I own the game, I’m Player One and going with Amy Rose,” Vicky decided. “And since Liam lives here, he gets to be Player Two.”

“ … Why me?” Liam asked.

“Didn’t you hear me? It’s because you live here,” Vicky answered, causing Liam to groan.

“Fine… I’ll play the hero dude.”

“Sonic.”

“Of course.”

“Oh! Can I pick next? Please?” Scott asked, wagging his tail.

“Sure, but after me, babe?” Amira answered as she adjusted herself next to her jock boyfriend. Scott nodded, allowing Amira to pick Knuckles, leaving Tails for Scott.

“How did you know I wanted to play as the two-tailed dog?” Scott asked. Not bothering to correct him, Amira just shrugged.

“Alright! Time to choose a map. We have Emerald Coast, Fire Bird, Nature Zone, Riot Train, or Fourth Dimension Space?”

“Isn’t that where that Prince guy lives?” Scott asked. The other three players just remained silent, not sure of how to answer that. Then again, none of them really cared regardless.

“Fire Bird seems to speak to me,” Amira smirked.

“I’m inclined to agree with Amira,” Liam answered. “

“Ooh! Let’s go to the beach!” Scott barked.

“Honestly, I am the most familiar with Emerald Coast, so… to the beach!” Vicky decided as she selected that map. “Don’t worry guys, next time we play, I’ll pick Fire Bird.”

“Thank you,” both Liam and Amira thanked. Soon, onto the next menu.

“So this is what’s basically the Stars in Mario Party. These are the Precioustones. Yes, that is one word,” Vicky informed. “Unlike Mario Party, there’s a set number you need to collect before the game ends, and you need to collect at least two.”

“So instead of a turn limit, there’s a collectable limit?” Amira asked.

“You could say that,” Vicky answered. “Wanna just do three?”

That, everyone could agree on. Finally, onto the game!

“Oh yeah,  _ Sonic Shuffle _ uses cards instead of dice.”

“Because this  _ certainly isn’t Mario Party… _ ” Liam droned as he rolled his eyes.

“Of course not. Mario’s not anywhere in this game,” Scott pointed out. The other three just remained silent.

“Anyway… rules are simple: get the Precioustones, get rings, win the minigames, maybe complete the map quest, and you win,” Vicky instructed as she skipped over the tutorial.

“Seems simple enough.” Amira commented. “Just grab the shinies and don’t lose.”

“Shinies?!” Scott chirped, his tail starting to wage. “I like shinies! Can I get the shinies?!”

“Of course you can, buddy.” The djinn remarked, scratching Scott behind the ears.

“Let’s just get started already.” Liam mused, as the board loaded up on the screen.

Vicky dealt first, demonstrating how the game is played. Liam and Scott followed.

“So… what’s this S card for?”

“You can either swap decks or do a roulette for how many spaces to go to,” Vicky answered as he immediately selected the latter option. By dumb luck, he was able to get a seven out and is only one space away from the Precioustone.

“Hooray!”

“I got a card with a weird bald guy on it. What’s up with that?” Amira asked.

“That’s the Eggman card. Play that card and something bad will happen to you,” Vicky answered.

“… So why is it in my deck?”

“So anyone thinking they can be sneaky trying to steal your cards might accidentally pick it instead.”

“Good to know…” Amira said as she dealt her next card. “Why does this first one have to be in the water?”

“Is that a problem?” Liam asked.

“Uh, yeah. Water  _ sucks.” _

“It’s not  _ real water _ ,” Liam sighed. “It’s just part of the game.”

“Not real?” Scott asked. “That’s a relief. I end up smelling funny after I take a swim.”

This was going to be a long game night. Liam and Vicky exchanged glances, simultaneously knowing what they’ve gotten themselves into, and asking why at the same time.

Later…

“WHOO! I got the shiny!”

“Not so fast, Scott…!” Vicky said, cutting him off. “You gotta duel this monster first.”

“It’s a fish on roller skates. You got this babe!” Amira cheered as she gave her man a kiss.

“Thanks! So… how do I get the shiny?”

“Pick a card, try to get a higher number than the monster, and if you do, you win.”

“So… pick the higher number, then?” Amira asked.

“Yes, but—”

“Well, that’s easy. Just pick the highest number, Scott,” the djinn laughed, only to look over at Scott counting on his fingers and sweating bullets.

“Five… nine… two…” he muttered. “Oh man, this is hard! What comes after three?!”

“Might I advise you just go with the three?” Liam suggested.

“If you say so…” Scott answered as he selected that card, then clicking again as the card spun. The dueling monster had a two, and Scott landed on… a two.

_ Critical! _

“Ahh…! What does that mean?!”

“You won! YOU GOT IT!” Vicky shouted.

“Ha! I won!” Scott cheered, quickly bringing the other three into a bear-hug. “It’s like winning at sports all over again!” Vicky also cheered while Liam and Amira just smiled, mainly because they were currently being crushed. Scott then leat the three of them go as they went back to their game. Immediately, Amira went for the next Precioustone, thankfully on land. Vicky went in a different direction.

“Anyway! I’m off to complete the map quest. You guys can go after the Precioustones,” Vicky informed as she dealt her next card and made her way to the beached dolphin. “That poor baby…!”

“Eh, your loss. To the victor go the spoils!” Liam smirked as his turn came up… and he decided to search through Amira’s deck.

“H-Hey! You can’t do that!” she shouted.

“As a matter of fact, I can,” Liam replied as he picked a card… the Eggman card. “Oh crud.”

“Ha! That’s what you get!” Amira boasted as Liam’s character got a weight landed on him, causing him to lose all of his rings. The djinn and the vampire just kept glaring at each other. It is on!

Scott and Vicky just watched as they tried to annihilate each other, especially in the minigames… even when they’re on the same team. At least Vicky was willing to help any of them in any of the events, the minigames, finding the Precioustones, et cetera. Roughly an hour later, and it ends.

“THANK DAMIEN’S DADS IT’S OVER!” Amira groaned.

“Finally…” Liam mumbled.

“Shh…! It’s about to reveal who won…!” Scott shushed as the results scene played out, with the player in last place missing the spring in the cutscene and subsequently… falling into the sun?

“Huh. Funny since the sun kills you anyway, Liam,” Amira stated with a smirk.

“Shut up…!” Liam grumbled as Amira and Scott laughed.

The player in third place tripped over a dash pad.

“Well, I didn’t have the best grades in gym anyway,” Vicky confessed.

The player in second simply lagged behind as the one in first raced all the way to the finish.

“I won…? WHOO-HOO!” Scott cheered as Amira gave him a peck on the cheek.

“So, good game, everyone,” Vicky said with a smile, and hugging Liam from behind.

“You know, despite how broken the game was, that was actually kind of fun,” Amira admitted.

“Agree to disagree?” Liam asked.

“Sore that you came in last?”

“Guys… not now, please,” Scott asked sitting in between Liam and Amira, pout on his face. The two just crossed their arms and looked away from each other before glancing at each other once again.

“Rematch?”

“Rematch.”

Scott and Vicky just sighed as Amira and Liam got up and began searching for another video game to compete against each other in. This was gonna be a long night…


	10. Day 10: Couples Cosplay

****

“I am the Agent Z! And I order you to stop in the name of love!” Vicky proudly announced… in front of her mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with her blue eyes as she observed her costume. She wore a white leotard, adding on a blue jeggings with a red hem as well as a matching blue and red cape. She also wore sparkling red heels along with a matching red bow tying her hair in a ponytail, as well as white gloves with a golden hem and a golden crescent moon sticker on her forehead. Her cosplay of Princess Aphrodite was complete!

“Almost…” commented her boyfriend, placing a sparkling red mask over her face.  _ Now _ her cosplay was complete. She turned around to face him, dressed in a white suit, a white mask, and a deck of playing cards in his hands. His costume was far more simple than hers, but he still looked gorgeous.

“You look fabulous, Jack of All Spades,” Vicky chuckled.

“Hahaha… we don’t wish to be late for NerdCon, do we?” Liam asked as both left their apartment and made their way to Monstropolis’ Convention Center. There was a convention taking place here almost every weekend, but NerdCon was by far the biggest and most popular. Here, the fact that it was always crowded served to Liam’s advantage: it allowed him to blend in when need be.

But if Vicky allowed it, they’d have the attention of the entire room. And oh boy, did she allow it!

“Omigosh! Oz, is that you?!” Vicky shouted, waving wildly. Hold on… how was she able to pick out Oz in this swarm of convention attendees? He was nearly a head taller than her and he couldn’t spot Oz anywhere, and he was pretty hard to miss. Nonetheless, Vicky was able to spot him and grab his attention.

“Vicky? I-is that you?” he called out and made his way over to them. The moment he fully came into her sight, he was met with a glomp from his closest friend.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here!” she squealed as she kept the hug going.

“Y-Yeah…! Can… can you let go now?” Oz asked, struggling to breathe. Vicky yelped and released Oz immediately, just as Miranda was able to make her way over to them. Hold up… that costume… Oz’s costume…

“I didn’t know you were into  _ Magically Magic Mahoshojo Space-Themed Schoolgirls _ as well!” Miranda announced. Vicky just chuckled. “But… you have Princess Selena’s costume wrong.”

“Actually, I’m Princess Aphrodite… well, before she was Princess Aphrodite, she was just Agent Z, as explained by the prequel series,  _ Operation Afurodaite Z _ ,” Vicky explained.

“And I supposed Liam is  _ not _ the Mysterious Man in a Tuxedo?” Miranda asked, causing Liam to groan.

“No. Of course I’m not dressed as the copy.  _ I _ am the original. I am the Jack of All Spades!” Liam announced as he somehow fanned his deck of playing cards out perfectly. “I’m not in the main series because it’s—”

“Let me guess, too mainstream?” Oz asked.

“No. Impossible because he died,” Liam answered matter-of-factly, causing Vicky to punch him in the arm.

“Too soon! I’m still healing from that…” she whined.

“Spoilers!” Miranda gasped. “Also, why did I have no idea about this prequel series?”

“Simple, Victoria here is simply the better fan,” Liam answered with a smirk.

“I even saw the musicals.”

“In Japanese.”

“Good thing Liam was there to translate for me.”

The couple continued chuckling until they shared a kiss, causing Miranda to pout. The two would’ve gone into a make-out session if Miranda hadn’t cleared her throat.

“Well, Ozwald and I are entering the Cosplay Contest later today. Good luck topping our cosplay.”

“W-we are?” Oz sheepishly asked.

“Really now? We’ll see about that,” Liam chuckled. Vicky just looked over at Oz.

“Good luck!” Vicky mouthed as Liam carried her over to the registration desk for the cosplay contest, right outside the Costume Ballroom. “Liam, what’s gotten into you?” she asked.

“You really think I was just going to let Miranda upstage you?” Liam asked. “She’s probably still just jealous you won Prom Queen instead of her,” he smirked as he signed his name under the Couples Category.

“Yeah, and that… you know… I’m dating you instead of her?” Vicky asked.

“She’s been trying to get revenge on you all year. No way I’m letting her humiliate you,” he said as he gave her another kiss. Vicky smiled and signed her own name. Liam… had his ways of showing affection. They were about to share another one when Miranda shoved the couple out of the way so she and Oz could sign their names. Okay. Now Vicky was mad.

“Bring it on, Fish,” Vicky swore as both headed off. The contest wasn’t going to start until 3:00. These two had time to perfect their costumes… well, for Vicky to perfect hers. She heard Oz whisper an apology and just mouthed, “You are forgiven!”

“It’s BEEN on… uhh… you!” Miranda shouted as the other lovebirds headed off.

“I can’t stand her…!” Vicky groaned as she and Liam made their way upstairs to the food court. Vicky just grabbed a New-York style pretzel and began chowing down, nervous and furious.

“Again, she’s jealous. Don’t let her get to you,” Liam advised. “Besides, if you do, she’ll win. And we can’t have that, now can we?” Liam asked.

“Hold on… didn’t we come here just to have a good time?” Vicky asked.

“W-Well… yeah, but I thought you love the spirit of competition.”

“I do…” Vicky answered as she kept eating. “Are… are you still upset that Miranda tried breaking us up?”

It was Liam’s turn to keep quiet. Of course he’d never admit it out loud, or in public. However, he and Vicky had known each other for so long now, she could read him like an open book.

“Gods, I was such an idiot…” Liam mumbled.

“Hey, that’s in the past now. We’re alright… aren’t we?” Vicky asked as she sat down next to him and hugged him. Liam just smiled… even in the spirit of competition, especially against a jealous ex-girlfriend, Vicky couldn’t go too long without going back to her bubbly, warm self. That’s what he loved about her.

Three o’clock neared and the two were waiting backstage. Of course, they arrived early; being on time is for posers. Vicky and Liam were busy trying to perfect their poses for when they were to pose onstage. Now if only the sound of water trumpets didn’t disrupt their concentration.

Because Miranda could never enter a room quietly, now could she?

The couple sighed. Well… can’t avoid the inevitable. Vicky just let Miranda and Oz approach the two and stepped forward.

“Good luck, guys. May the best fan win,” she said with a smile. Liam noticed Miranda trying too hard to hold back any insults she could come up with and take Vicky’s hand, shaking it.

“And best of luck to you as well,” Miranda replied. Both boys just chuckled and silently gave their best wishes.

And with that, they heard the convention attendees enter and the music start. The Cosplay Contest had officially begun! The single attendees went first, and all four of them listened in as the audience fell with each and every cosplay. The children cosplayers were next, accompanied by their parents. As expected, the audience was in complete, “Aww!”

And now, for the couples. Vicky and Liam were the first couple to be called up and strut their stuff.

“I am the Agent Z! And I order you to stop in the name of love!”

“I am the Jack of All Spades! I can assure you your defeat is in the cards!”

The audience loved them both, especially as Liam’s card deck turned into doves. Both made their way offstage and joined the rest of the competition in the front of the audience where they watched Miranda and Oz take their place.

“In the name of the tides, I shall smite thee down!” Miranda shouted, striking an energized stance. Either she was incredibly rehearsed in the short time she decided that she and Oz would partake in this contest or she was just that big of a fan. Oz just slid onto the stage, the buttons seemingly undoing themselves as his bare chest was revealed to the audience. Some of the women swooned, but Liam just rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t need to do that, and I still wowed them,” he whispered before Vicky shushed him before Oz took his hat off and flicked it towards her… chances are that was unintentional.

Miranda helped him back towards her and both posed romantically before strutting off the stage, joining Vicky and Liam in the audience as Oz fumbled with buttoning his shirt again.

“You guys were great!” Vicky whispered.

“Thanks…!” Oz whispered in response. Liam and Miranda were still rather quiet throughout the rest of the show.

Finally, an hour into the contest, the results were in. A pixie who cosplayed as Primus Optimal won in the Singles Category, while a mummy and his mummy dressed as students of Pigmoles won in the Children’s Category.

“And now for the best Couples Cosplay,” announced the Headless Host as he read the winners as decided by the three gargoyle judges. “For their cosplays as Princess Selena Tethys III and Mysterious Man in a Tuxedo, the winners are Miranda Vanderbilt and Oz Non-Applicable!”

Miranda cheered and practically hopped back onto the stage. Liam kept his arms crossed but Vicky didn’t seem to mind. She still smiled. “Let’s give her this…” she whispered as Miranda and Oz accepted their cash prize: roughly a thousand money as well as free tickets to next year’s NerdCon! Nice!

“Aren’t you disappointed?” Liam asked.

“Are you?”

That got Liam to shut up. But hey, there weren’t any hard feelings… right?

Later, the four of them were eating, still in cosplay, at the convention food court. Only Vicky and Oz ate as Liam just took pictures and Miranda’s eating serfs, who were cosplaying themselves, sat a table away from them.

“I’m sorry,” said Miranda, causing Vicky to nearly choke on her pizza.

“Pardon?” she asked.

“I let my pride of  _ Magically Magic Mahoshojo Space-Themed Schoolgirls _ get the better of me,” the princess explained. “I just… I wanted to just show how much I loved it but… I grew… jealous.”

“Miranda, it’s okay. You—” Oz began, only to be cut off by his petite girlfriend.

“No, Ozzy. You were right. I shouldn’t have let these costumes form a rift between us…”

Oz just gave her a peck on the forehead, while Vicky nudged Liam in the shoulder.

“Your turn…” she mumbled. Liam gave her a look that read, “Must I?” Vicky simply nodded.

“Fine… I guess I’m sorry too…” Liam halfheartedly apologized before Vicky gave him a second, harsher nudge. “Ow…! Okay! Gah…! I apologize too. I was worried you were gonna try to humiliate my girlfriend again.”

“Now, didn’t that feel good?” Vicky asked with a smirk.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Liam stated through gritted teeth before Vicky kissed him on the cheek.

Oh well. They didn’t win the competition, but they certainly had a good time… right? At least Vicky knew how to make it up for him throughout the rest of the weekend! … I’m talking about getting him an autograph from his favorite actors of Star Trek. What’s wrong with you?


	11. Day 11: Romantic Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter shows an explicit sex scene. If you're uncomfortable with these types of scenes, I recommend you skip this one. Thank you.

College and work was stressful. Just ask Vicky Schmidt. A fashion major with a theatre minor at Monstropolis’ Academy of Fine and Dramatic Arts, along with volunteering as a tutor for some students, Vicky was plum-tuckered out most every evening when she came home. It didn’t help that her nerves always felt detached after a long day. Seeing that she was an undead construct powered by electricity and stitched together like a quilt meant that her nerves would detach themselves often. Stimming usually works, but not when her entire body is in pain.

Vicky rolled her shoulder, and then detached her forearm from the rest of her body. It only stung for a moment, but separating her parts did bring some relief. She gave a deep breath, and relaxed as her tension subsided for the moment. She then tossed her arm onto the couch, resulting in it being thrown back at her.

“You won’t be able to just pick yourself apart like that,” Liam whispered, suddenly making himself known. “Also, watch where you haphazardly throw around yourself.”

“Sorry babe…” Vicky apologized as she sat down next to him. “When did you get back?”

“Around four,” Liam answered as he tried sewing her arm back in its place, causing her to wince. “Are you still lugging around a sewing machine in that book bag of yours?”

“Haha, very funny,” Vicky groaned. “You’re just lucky all you have to carry around is your laptop and camera.”

“Because that’s where I keep all my notes. I appreciate you going old-school for note-keeping, but it does as much good for your back as your… you know.”

“We’re in private. You can say, ‘breasts.’”

Liam’s only response was to give them a light squeeze, smirk on his face. Vicky just smirked back. Of course he’s a lot more respectable in the public eye, but neither of them minded such teasing behind closed doors.

The vampire’s hands moved up to her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze as Vicky let out another sigh. The aching started to melt away as Liam rubbed out the tension in her muscles.

“You’re stressed,” Liam noticed.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious…” Vicky whispered, her electric blue eyes staring into his fiery amber eyes. He was fast. Liam’s uncanny speed allowed him to move right in front of her.

“You can tell me what’s wrong,” he remarked, still not taking his eyes off her.

Those eyes… those warm eyes…

“Just keep doing what you were doing before,” Vicky answered as he was still massaging her, causing her to gasp. “Oh yes…!” Liam’s hands continued to knead her shoulders, feeling her relax even further, sighing as he did so. It was then he decided to get cocky. Before he can do so, Vicky grabbed his wrists. “Liam, babe, if you wanna have sex, all you have to do is ask.”

“That’s not what I was thinking… at first.” And with that, she sat up and began kissing him, his hands going down her back and massaging that now. She wrapped her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist as this make-out/massage session continued. Both stopped for a while to take a breath and, in Vicky’s case, removing his mauve sweater.

“You’re handsome, you know that, right?” she asked as the sweater was removed to reveal a simple periwinkle T-Shirt.

“Perhaps,” he answered. “But I still like hearing you say it.” Vicky just nudged him in the elbow… or at least she tried. She just got the couch. “Clearly your muscles are still tense. Why don’t we take this someplace where I can guarantee you get a full massage?”

Yep. Sex. She knew this was coming from a mile away. That’s not to say she wouldn’t take him up on his offer, though.

“Lead the way, Darling~!” she cooed as Liam carried her to their bedroom, gently laying her down before both began to strip. Liam didn’t have much to remove, just pants, socks, and his T-Shirt revealing comfortable boxers. Vicky was trying to remove her own clothing but failing as her body kept cramping up. Except… something was missing now… She can’t quite put her finger on it…

“Need a hand?” Liam chuckled, lifting up Vicky’s detached arm. He stifled a snort, too proud at his own joke.

“Did… did that seriously slip out of my arm socket?” Vicky asked.

“It was already loose.”

“Because you did a shit job stitching it back on.”

Liam had no defense for that. She was the sewing expert: not him. No matter, he still helped her get undressed, feeling up her petite frame as he did so, causing her to giggle.

“Liam, stop…! You know I’m ticklish there…!” Vicky laughed as his hands moved down and he helped remove her own pants, socks, and shoes. Vicky used this opportunity to try sewing her own arm back on, an activity Vicky is all too familiar with.

Liam however was focused on Vicky’s lower body, taking in the view with an approving gaze as his hands began to stroke her hips as it brushed against the fabric of her panties, which he hooked under his fingers to lower as he massaged her sides.

Vicky giggled as she felt the cool air hit her, as he was now fully exposed from as she did the finishing touches on her reattached hand. She then gasped as she felt him rub a buttcheek teasingly. “Being a little cheeky, eh?”

“Is that payback for the hand pun?” Liam asked with a small smirk, as she just giggled a bit.

“Maybe,” Vicky answered with a wink.

Liam just smirks as he lowered his boxers and took her bra off so they were equally nude, as he starts to massage her back. Vicky blushed faintly as she felt his lower body press against her’s. He starts to massage her, rubbing her sore muscles. He didn’t want to speed through it, especially when she’s sore.

“Yes…! Oh, this feels so good…!” Her moans were music to his ears, as he enjoyed making her feel better after her long day.  He rubs a spot on her shoulder blades to make it less stiff, smiling down at her.

“Just let me know when you’re ready to go further, hon…” Liam said with a smile, as Vicky nods with a small moan escaping her lips as he pressed against her back as his hands started to massage her abdomen.

Liam smiled as he starts to reach down and began to massage her hips next, before his hands went up to begin to massage right under her breasts, teasing her slightly without actually touching them yet. He gently flipped her over so her naked chest was in plain sight. Not too big, but not too small either, but they were two different skin tones, something Vicky was insecure about as shown by her covering her chest.

“You’re acting as if I’ve never seen it before,” Liam chuckled. He gently moved her hands away, allowing her to see them in the full display. He smiled down at them as he says, “It’s a beautiful view, Vicky…”

“You’re just saying that,” she responded, even though, again, he has seen her two-tone tits before.

“Because it’s true,” Liam answered as he pressed his own chest against hers, kissing her on the forehead as she looked up at him. He smiled at her slightly embarrassed face, seeing her cheeks puff up a bit. He then began to nibble on her ear, surprising her greatly as another moan escaped her lips. With this, her own hands began to wander across his body, resting on his lean stomach. She started to massage that spot, but she then gasped as she felt something familiar poke her.

“I think your little friend is excited to see me,” she said with a bit of a warm tone, letting some pants escape as she continued to feel Liam nibble her ear, his fangs brushing against the lobes. She, in turn, began to massage his dick. Sure, to most people, it wasn’t impressive in length, but it was still enough to keep her satisfied, and enough for her to satisfy him in return.

Liam groaned against her ear as he whispers, “So… you want me to start then?” he looks at her with a smile as he removes his glasses as she kisses his cheek. A nod from her was all he needed. He kisses her as she moaned aloud from his actions. He then helps her open her legs, as he brushes her lower lips to help ease her a bit. With her rough day, he was helping her get ready for when he entered. 

She pulled him in for a kiss as the teasing and massaging continued. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his fingers moving more into her, teasing her most sensitive spots. He then opened the lips a bit as he starts to slowly ease the lower head into her.

Vicky gasped as she felt him enter into her, as he slowly started to go inside of her. He grabs her hips as he starts to thrust, making her gasp. Like most everything he was passionate about, he was a passionate lover. Four hundred years of this means he was quite experienced as well, and he knew just how to pleasure his beloved. 

He grunts as he thrusts into her, looking at her face as he pleasured his beloved girlfriend. Watching her face shift with each thrust made him smile with a bit of pride as he was making her experience pleasure at the end of this rather harsh day.

He smiled down at her as his head went down and suckled on one of her nipples, teasing her a bit as she gasped loudly at this, moaning louder as he continued to thrust.

“Harder…!” Vicky whimpered. Liam took that challenge with a smirk as his hips started to move harder, his balls starting to make contact with her lower body as his thrusts started to become harder. “Yes…!” Vicky moaned out. Her own hands went to his back as she began to press her fingers into his shoulder blades, giving them as massage as well.

Liam smirked at this as he started to move his hands to her rear, gripping the flesh there as he used it to get her lower body up higher so he can thrust even harder into her, wanting her to have, for a lack of a better term, electrifying experience.

“Oh sweet fuck…! You’re so good…!” Vicky squealed.  Liam just smiled at this as he kissed her neck, tempted to leave a hickey… but he rather not go into stereotypes with his kind. Also, her bolts are kinda in the way. He kept at his thrusts however, wanting her to get it first.

“You are perfect, my dear… I want you to feel like it,” Liam said with a small smile, kissing her on the lips as he continued his hard thrusts. Vicky just moaned louder as this went on, legs twitching as she felt herself approaching climax. He was getting closer, but wanted her pleasure to take top priority. Liam smiled down at Vicky as he reached down to her neck and kissed at a rather sensitive spot there, having known her weak points at this state in their relationship.

“Liam~!”

And there it was. Liam grunts as he felt her lower lips tighten around him, as he felt her orgasm flow around him. This set him off as well, grunting as he soon filled her with his seed. The two both moaned out as they felt their orgasm hit them, and after a moment, Liam collapsed beside her as the two were taking in the afterglow.

“I love you…” Liam said, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“I love you too…!” Vicky replied as she cuddled against him. “You were flawless as always.” Liam just smiled as he moved he blanket over them, the two just resting against each other after an exhausting and exhilarating day.


	12. Day 12: Museum Date

Monstopolis’ AFADA, or Academy of Fine and Dramatic Arts, was having its semi-annual art show, where all students get to show off any pieces or collections worked on throughout the semester. Sculptures, paintings, and photographs all lined up these hallowed halls. Among the photograph collections was one belonging to one Liam de Lioncourt.

Today was the day! Today, he was going to show everyone that he can put his money where his mouth is, that this Instagram photographer can become a serious artist! Sure, the news came as a surprise to him earlier this morning, but he didn’t care. His photos have a section in the college’s art museum!

Boy was he nervous as fuck! He was currently hiding out in one of the trees on campus. He didn’t like turning into a bat that much, but a bat would be easier to find than a 6’2’’ purple vampire with a man bun. He’d stay here for the majority of the art show, develop this façade of mysteriousness whether or not his style is distinct or not, as a black hair with a skunk stripe walked up to the very tree he was hiding in.

“Excuse me, Mr. Bat,” Vicky began teasingly. “Have you seen my awesome boyfriend? About a head taller than me, purple, great photographer?” The bat just chittered in response, though she was certain that this bat was her boyfriend in question.

Liam just sighed as he reformed to his true self, landing on the ground. “Can’t get anything by you, huh?”

“Are you okay, honey?” Vicky asked, sitting down next to him. “You can tell me.” She then placed her hands on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Nerves eating you up?”

“Haven’t been this nervous in about 200 years…” Liam admitted, rubbing his head.

“What happened two hundred years ago?”

“That’s… that’s another story.” Vicky just blinked a bit, curious but saw that he didn’t want to talk about it. “It’s one thing sharing my pictures with my Instagram followers. It’s another to have them viewed in a gallery…!” Vicky then turned him around so he was facing her.

“Liam. You’re pictures are awesome! Just don’t stress about it,” she reassured before kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush. “They’re gonna love them as much as I do.” 

Liam said nothing. He held his tongue as he prepared to step out into the gallery hall. He hadn’t shown Vicky yet… 

It was the first time Liam had seen his pictures monsters on such a large scale. The hallways was filled with monsters lined up to see his photographs. He spotted a few monsters from school, eyeing his more… “traditional” works. A sunset, a window covered in raindrops, a rose in a vase. All of these were fine, but he did have some more eclectic photos. That one with the soda can filled with orange peels. That one with an old waffle stuck to his apartment ceiling… other monsters still stood in awe of these photos… true appreciators of art.

Vicky could hear them muttering quietly about, “composition,” and, “golden ratios,” and, “post-vintage modernism.” It didn’t make a lick of sense to her, but all she needed to appreciate was the smile on Liam’s face.

Then she stumbled upon one section of his collection, and she just gasped: her and Liam watching the sun rise from the roof of their building, the picture from their anniversary garden date, her silhouette against their window… He had decided to include their memories in his collection? That… that was just so sweet…! Liam held her by the shoulder. He slowly turned her to the largest portrait in the gallery. Bigger than all the others, smack-dab in the center of the exhibition.

And it was Vicky, in a modest dress front of a mirror, observing her body with a smile on her face… “Scars and All,” he called it. 

“Liam… I don’t know what to say…!” Vicky said with a smile.

“I do,” called out a random voice from the crowd, another vampire dressed in black, wearing a beret, sweater, slacks and loafers, as well as sunglasses indoors. Liam just growled slightly. He knew this guy. “Ahh… Liam, this is  _ your _ collection?” the snobby vampire asked.

“Yes, Bernard,” Liam answered with a snarl. “Your point?”

“How they accepted your amateur pieces over mine, I’ll never know,” Bernard answered as he sneered at Liam’s aesthetic photographs. “I mean, really? A  _ portrait _ ? How  _ contemporary. _ I mean, what is this piece even supposed to say?”

“Excuse me!” Vicky snapped, standing in front of him. “Just who do you think you are?” He just looked down at her.

“Oh. You must be the, ‘ _ model _ …’” Bernard pointed out in a condescending tone. “Heavens, Lioncourt, none of your work was ever any good but this… this is poor, even for you.”

“That’s not what the critics are saying,” Liam remarked.

“This one is. Have you forgotten that I’m a critic now?” Bernard retorted.

“Oh…! So that’s why your pictures aren’t included!” Vicky stated. “I mean, I’m sure they’re fine, but they wouldn’t have a critic critique his own work. That would be unfair.” Bernard just snarled at her.

“Quiet, dearie. The adults are talking,” Bernard said. He didn’t expect this petite girl to get in his face at that.

“Alright, I’m trying to be nice, but I don’t appreciate the rude comments,” she began. “First of all, I’m not some little kid. I happen to have one of the highest GPAs at our school. So don’t be condescending to me, mister! And while I can understand that it may not be your tastes, you can’t say that my boyfriend has less value than your work just because his got in and yours didn’t.  That is the most immature thing I’ve ever heard in my life, and I’ve heard  _ plenty _ of immature things.

“And another thing, you’re not just insulting Liam’s work. You’re insulting the life he’s lived with me, since that’s what a lot of the photos represent if you want me to at least explain that to you. If you can't tell that much, you’re not doing a good job at judging if you can’t tell at least part of what the themes of some of the pictures are.”

“Fine, you seem to be the expert here. Care to explain to me what this one represents? ‘Scars and All…’ such a shoddy title regardless…”

“…Besides the obvious…” Vicky then motions to her appearance, as if part of the title should have been easy to see. “I… I wasn’t as confident about my body as I am now. I used to wear clothes that covered just about everything. And Liam… well…” She just squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, prompting him to continue with the story behind the picture.

“I had her wear something a bit more flattering...and well, I took the picture to show her what I saw.” Liam answered. “I saw an intelligent, compassionate, beautiful young woman, inside and out.” Bernard just rolled his eyes at this. However some of the other patrons were whispering among themselves, as they were overhearing the conversation.

“I can see it!” said a random werewolf in the crowd, making Vicky giggle slightly at his exclamation.

“How romantic!” called out a ghost.

“Liam, I love your work!” squealed a zombie as Liam was suddenly surrounded by admirers. Bernard just glared before sashaying off. Clearly, his critiques would fall on deaf ears.

“Look Liam…” Vicky said as she looks at her boyfriend. “Bernard maybe a critic and all, but one critic’s word isn’t usually enough to be the nail on a coffin for someone’s work. You gotta remember that there are others out there who appreciate your work like I do, and your other followers. And even if there are those who don’t, use this to get better… do you understand?”

Liam gave a small nod, giving Vicky a smile. “Thanks Victoria… at least it helps to know you got my back at least,” Vicky just gave a glowing grin at this. Vicky took to posing next to Liam’s collection, surrounded by his pieces as Liam took out his camera and took another picture. 

After taking the picture, Liam smiled as he look at the picture at the end of his exhibit and smiled fondly, given it was a picture he was particularly proud of. It was one he took of Vicky and her friends at that prom night that meant a lot to everyone, and it showed everyone smiling with absolute glee. Just one happy memory out of many, with many more to come…!


	13. Day 13: Ballroom Dancing

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. Yes we do.”

“But I can dance! I’ve been alive for four-hundred years! I think I know a box-step or two!”

“But we’re not going to box-step at our wedding, are we? We’re going to tango.”

Vicky and Liam were currently on their way to a dance studio a couple of blocks away from their apartment building. The pair had only been engaged for a month and the wedding wasn’t set to be for another eleven, but Vicky insisted they get proper dance lessons for their first dance as husband and wife.

“Well I know how to tango as well,  _ dearest _ ,” Liam added as he and Vicky walked into the studio, bags of dance shoes in hand.

“Well, there’s never any harm in learning some more, right?”

“Have you not heard of the phrase, ‘Ignorance is Bliss?’”

“Only spoken by the ignorant. By the way… a little late to tell you this news, but I got a job recently,” Vicky announced as she swapped her sneakers out for comfortable heels and began undressing herself.

“Really now?” Liam asked. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“So… where do you work exactly?” Liam asked, just as another monster stepped into the dressing room off of the lobby, a water nymph.

“Ahh! Vicky! So glad you could join us today! Your class is waiting for ya!” she informed. Suddenly, the pieces clicked together in Liam’s head. So this is why Vicky kept insisting on lessons… oh, and how the classes were pretty much free of charge.

“Thanks, River.” Vicky thanked as she quickly threw on a short blue dress, appearing to be specifically made for Latin Dance. “So… ready for our lesson?” Vicky asked. Liam was at a loss for words, not just because this news pretty much came out of the blue, but Vicky looked stunning, to say the least. He just nodded. “Great. Get your dancing shoes on and meet me in the classroom,” Vicky instructed as she made her way there herself, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts.

Liam grumbled to himself… mostly because complaining about something was his stress relief. “I can’t believe I have to go through this nonsense again…” he muttered. “I can dance just fine. I don’t  _ need _ lessons. But… at least Vicky’s the instructor and not some old mentor-like figure who’d probably turn mundane chores into dance moves. Plus, they are on the house…”

“Liam! Come on!” Vicky called from the classroom. Liam sighed and placed his dancing shoes on, joining the class of multiple monster couples. Vicky was, of course, in front.

“Good afternoon, everybody. My name is Vicky Schmidt and welcome to Intermediate Latin Dance,” she introduced. Okay, she was teaching an intermediate class. Good to know Liam didn’t feel  _ that much _ disrespected. Anything was better than being a lowly beginner. “So, shall we go around the room and introduce ourselves to everyone?” Oh great… at least she didn’t put him on the spot right away and have everyone else introduce themselves first. That was the good news. The bad news was that he had to introduce himself eventually… he was dreading this.

“My name is Liam de Lioncourt,” he began. “And I’m engaged to Vicky.” That earned an applause from everyone, and a blush from Vicky. “It was actually her idea to take these for our wedding,” Liam mumbled to himself.

“Alright, everybody, before we partner up, we’re gonna warm up!” Vicky announced. Oh no…  _ exercise _ …! Liam hadn’t felt this much disdain for physical activity since gym class. “I know half of us are undead, but we still need to relax our bones and muscles so that we’re not strained by the end.” Why was she looking specifically at Liam when she said this?

Five minutes of stretching, shoulder rolls, hip rolls, and ankle rolls later…

“Alright. Great warm-up. Now, everyone grab your partner,” Vicky instructed. “Liam, it seems you don’t have a partner. I’ll be more than willing to be one for you.”

How convenient, but how refreshing that Liam’s fiancé wasn’t going to just pair him off with some random monster.

“Before we move onto the Intermediate steps, let’s do a quick refresher on the basics, and then a fifteen-minute break. Sound like a plan?” Vicky asked with a semi-enthusiastic response from the students. “Great!” Suddenly, music began to play on the radio. “Decide amongst yourselves who’s to lead and who’s to follow,” she instructed as she quickly got into position with her taller boyfriend.

“Let me guess.  _ You’re _ going to lead?” Liam sighed.

“Nope. You are,” Vicky answered. “You say you know how to dance. Putting your skills to the test.”

“Touché,” Liam nodded, putting his hands into position, with Vicky taking them.

“One-two-three, five-six-seven. Two-two-three, five-six-seven…” Vicky counted as the pair moved their feet to the music. “This is called on-one timing,” she instructed. “This means we’ll make our first step on the first beat. Forward with one, backward with the other. In reverse if you’re following. It’s kinda like walking.” Since everyone more than likely took the beginner’s class before this, they were able to dance to the beat rather quickly.

“Very good! Let’s see if you remember your turns!” she said as Liam looked to see the leads spin their partners almost like tops, and yet the follows of each pair didn’t appear to be dizzy at all. Vicky looked up at her partner, smiling at him. “You  _ do _ know, don’t you?” she asked.

“Of course,” Liam said with a small bit of pride in his tone, a smirk on his face. She just giggled a bit at this, unprepared for what he was going to do next. He flawlessly moved her along with the rhythm, making her giggle given she followed his lead in the dance. Suddenly, he started showing moves that would be considered more… advanced.

“How many of these dances have you been too?” Vicky asked, genuinely impressed.

“You’d be surprised.” Liam said with a chuckle, spinning her quickly, following with a dip.

The rest of the class stopped practicing long enough just so they could watch Liam and Vicky do a complex tango together. Liam moved his feet quickly, moving Vicky in the rhythm as she was spun in a near circle, before being pulled back to dip her a bit, doing a spin to get her back on her feet. Vicky smiled as she kept up pretty well, Liam making sure to whisper some advice as he did the moves to make sure she didn’t get a loose grip. By the end of the song, both lovers were practically sweating, red in the face. The students seemed to enjoyed the performance though, as they applauded their dance routine. Vicky just blinked at him.

“I am so sorry I underestimated you…” Vicky apologized.

“You are forgiven, darling,” Liam replied with a smirk before standing her back up and kissing her. She only nudged him in response, getting him to pay attention to the rest of the class.

“Well… uhh… that’s something you’ll probably learn in Advanced Latin Dance… maybe,” Vicky informed, sitting down. “Uhh, why don’t we have a break and we’ll reconvene in an hour? Does that sound alright?” Everyone else shrugged and went back to the lobby, some recalling seeing a frogurt place across the street. “So… now what?” Vicky asked as Liam just sat down next to her.

“Just a bit of us catching our breath…” Liam said sheepishly, placing an arm around his fiancé. Vicky smiled as she cuddled up to him, a giggle mixed with a sigh escaping her lips.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course… why else would I say yes?” Liam just held his wife-to-be in his arms… Yeah, their first dance was gonna be amazing.


	14. Day 14: Valentine's Day!

Vicky had gotten up extra early today, earlier than usual. It was Valentine’s Day! She had to not only _look_ her best, but also _feel_ her best, so she could _get_ the best for Liam! She’d been saving up to get him something from the school shop, roughly **100 Money**. And after that, tell him how she felt about him! As she was taking care of her hair, she sent a text to each of her three bestest friends in the world: Oz, Amira, and Brian.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, bestie!” each read, followed by a triad of emojis for each friend, consisting of a ribbon heart emoji, a rose emoji, and a colored heart emoji. Afterwards, she quickly ran downstairs to join her mom in the kitchen. If you couldn’t tell by the extra spring in her step, Valentine’s Day was Vicky’s favorite holiday.

“Good morning, sweetie,” Dr. Frances Schmidt greeted, earning a kiss on the cheek as she was preparing lunch.

“Morning, Mom~!” Vicky squealed.

“I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but you seem… bubblier than usual,” Dr. Schmidt observed.

“I know…! It’s the first Valentine’s Day I get to spend with my boyfriend,” the lovestruck high schooler sighed. However, this was apparently news to the good doctor.

“Boyfriend?”

Oh boy, Vicky was in trouble. Well… not yet.

“Actually, he’s not really my boyfriend… just someone I happen to have a crush on.”

“Do I know this person?” she asked. Thankfully, Vicky was quick to answer.

“You do. He’s a student in one of your classes.”

“Is he a good student?”

“Mom…! Yes, but that’s not the point!”

“And what would be the point, Victoria?”

“Uhh… it’s a quarter past seven and we need to get Brian and be at school soon?”

Later, Vicky rushed inside the building. It was 7:30 AM; the shop wasn’t set to be open for another fifteen minutes, so she had time. She spent her time checking on herself in her locker mirror, giving herself one last lookover. Her hair was perfectly curled, her blouse, sweater, and jeans were ironed to perfection, and there was nary a blemish on her stitched-up skin. She quickly looked down at her watch: 7:35. Ten minutes to bolt to the shop by the cafeteria. She had the time!

7:45 arrived and she was alone at the table where Valerie would usually set her shop in the morning. She quickly tapped her foot, gazing at her watch, at her phone, hardly paying attention as the table she was standing by was suddenly occupied by a familiar student.

“Morning, stranger,” greeted the shopkeeper, better known as Valerie Oberlin. “Be lucky you got here early. Do you have any idea how many classmates I get coming here for last-minute gifts?”

“That camera, do you still have it?” Vicky asked, getting in front.

“Camera… camera…” Valerie muttered as she looked in her inventory. “Why a camera?” she asked.

“Liam’s got so many pictures in his phone,” Vicky answered. “So why not get him a professional camera to take pictures with?”

“Well, lucky you, it’s my last one,” Valerie answered. Vicky immediately took out her one hundred money and handed it over to Valerie. “No refunds!” she shouted as Vicky snatched that Polaroid camera. While it did have that retro edge she was sure Liam would love, it was also digital, so he could upload pictures saved in that to his phone, tablet, or computer. 100 money was a _bargain_ for this camera!

“Thank you so much!” Vicky giggled as she ran off to hide it in her locker. Phase One: complete!

Elsewhere, in the Library, Liam did his best to ignore all of the lovey-doveyness in the air. He never really liked Valentine’s Day so much. Not so much because of the mass consumerism that almost makes Christmas look like child’s play, but for more personal reasons. Reasons he’d rather not delve into right now, and so we won’t out of respect for him.

Anyway, this year, he was feeling… different. How so? Hell if he knew. He could barely describe it. And it all surrounds his bubbly classmate: Vicky. The two have only been friends since the beginning of the year, having known each other throughout high school. The only reason they were friends to begin with was because Polly introduced them to each other in the hopes of setting them up. Well, that hasn’t worked… yet.

But he has played with the idea of dating her in his mind, listing off possible pros and cons of doing so. He was skeptic but open to the idea. Perhaps this is something that they can discuss later? Oh wait, it was Valentine’s Day. It would be rude to not get her anything. Even a card would do. Wait, no it wouldn’t. If he really was serious about considering to pursue a romance, _maybe_ he could fetch her something from the shop at the last minute? Where was Valerie at the moment?

“Wazzup, dude?” called a voice from behind him, surprising him with a jump. He could never tell whether her showing up at random is opportune or not.

“Valerie…! How did you get in here?!” Liam whisper-yelled, since, you know, this is a Library.

“I have my ways,” Valerie answered. “Also, cut the whispering. Nobody really reads or studies in here anyway.”

“Ugh…! Look, I… kinda need a gift for Vicky. I never really got around to getting her anything.”

“Not even a card?”

“... not important,” Liam answered, grumbling.

“Why do you ask? You like her?” Valerie asked with a smirk, earning nothing more than a soft growl from the vampire. “Okay, fine, buzzkill… what does she like?” Valerie asked, kicking her feet up on the table. This was hard… Liam had known her for a while now, but he can’t seem to piece together what this girl actually liked. Hmm… what are the first things that come to mind when it comes to Vicky and hobbies?

“Well… she’s into fashion design, musicals, writing, engineering…”

“Mm-hmm, yeah nice…” Valerie yawned, hardly paying attention to what Liam was saying.

“Are you even listening?” he snapped.

“Fine, sorry. Geesh… tell you what? I’ll show you what I have and you pick from there?” she suggested before dumping out her backpack’s contents on the table. A bunch of oddly specific greeting cards? Useful if anything were for Valentine’s Day, which they weren’t. A physical copy of _Dragon Heat_? Eh, maybe, if she was into draconian pornography. A scrapbook? Hmm…

“Eh, just something I patched together out of other books and fabric samples,” Valerie explained as Liam was eyeing it.

“All of those colors and patterns on the cover are clashing with one another…” Liam mused. “And yet, somehow… it works?”

“That’ll be fifty money,” Valerie reminded him.

“I didn’t say that I wanted it,” Liam pointed out.

“But you’re gonna. Fifty money.”

Liam groaned and paid up before collecting the mismatched scrapbook.

“Later, gator!” Valerie called out as he walked away.

Well… Liam didn’t really expect for this to be what he planned to do today… but here he was: currently walking around school with a mismatched scrapbook. Should he write a card to go along with it? Or should he give it to her anonymously? Decisions, decisions… How should he play this? Upfront and straightforward? Secret admirer? Hard to get?

Unbeknownst to him, the recipient was already looking for him, eager to give him his gift. She held it close to her to ensure that she wouldn’t lose it. She found him in the Auditorium later, just pacing on the stage, monologuing to himself.

“Lets see… ‘Hello, funny seeing you here…’ No that’s stupid. Hmm… maybe put it in her locker? What’s her combination? Ugh, that won’t work! Bring it to her house? No that would be breaking and entering, and that’s illegal…”

Vicky just watched, able to hear every word he’s saying. Oh… he’s already seeing someone. She looked down with a bit of disappointment, but then realized she could still give the gift as a friend. “I mean, friends give gifts to friends on Valentine’s Day, right?” she thought in disappointment. And with that, she made her way to the stage and climbed up to approach him. “Liam…! Hi.”

Crap. He didn’t anticipate her approaching him. Time to regain composure! Go back to confident, nonchalant, stoic Liam! “H-Hey, Victoria. How has your day been?” He mentally face palmed.

“Oh, it’s been great!” Vicky answered with a smile. “I… uhh… got you something for Valentine’s Day. I figured since you loved taking pictures… well… Ta-Da!” And with that, she held up the bag where her gift was being held, giving it to him.

“Oh, thank you. Um…” Liam felt awkward.

“Well, why don’t you take a look?” Vicky asked. Liam just sat down on the stage and peeked inside the bag. His face was just expressionless. “What… what do you think?”

“I-it’s, uh… lovely, actually,” he answered, taking the camera out and holding it in his hands.

“Since I know you like taking food pics, you could use this to, maybe, take more professional pictures? I mean… you do like photography, right?” Vicky asked, worried as she was stumbling on her words.

“It’s… very nice. I can use this for a wider variety,” Liam said, giving a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. What are friends for?”

Oh. Friends. _Just friends_. That’s cool. Friends get each other gifts on Valentine’s Day, right? I mean, obviously, or else she wouldn’t have gotten him this camera. It’s a good thing he didn’t consider pursuing a relationship or else he’d feel incredibly disappointed…

“I actually got you something as well.”

“Really? Did you now?”

“That’s right.” Liam said, finally deciding to bite the bullet and present the gift to her. “I’m… usually not one for consumerism… but I thought you’d like this.”

Vicky just took the scrapbook in her hands, letting her fingers run over the cover of mismatched fabrics. The colors, the textures…! Opening it and looking at the variety of pages, all blank.

“This is so amazing…!” Vicky said as Liam gave a sheepish smile. The two looked into each other’s eyes, but quickly looked away awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…” Liam answered, hiding a small blush, unaware that his hand was inching towards hers. They were close to touching when Vicky’s cell phone rang.

“Sorry. Gotta take this…” Vicky apologized as she hopped offstage, grabbing the scrapbook and heading off, waving to Liam before going out the door. “Hey Mom… Yeah, I’m on my way outside…!”

Liam was now left alone with his thoughts. He picked up the camera with a small smile, looking for a strap to put on it so he could have it easily carried for anything he could take a picture of… Gotta get it worked in, given the thought that Vicky put in to give it to him.

Outside, Vicky was still on the phone. “Yeah, I had to do something. I’m… not sure what’s gonna come from it…” she said with a sigh.

“The boyfriend?”

“Mom…! He’s… he’s not my boyfriend yet…”

“Well, when he is, I’d very much like to meet him. I’ll see you outside, okay?”

“‘Kay, Mom… I love you.” Vicky hung up, placing the phone in her purse when she saw Valerie nearby, having closed up the store.

“Oh, hey Vick,” Vicky quickly covered her phone as to make sure her mom didn’t overhear. “How’d the plum bat enjoy his gift? He propose?” Valerie noticed that Vicky went downcast and raised an eyebrow. “… Something happen?”

“It’s nothing big, don’t worry. Just… got something to think about,” Vicky said as Valerie put a hand on her shoulder. The cat girl just gave a smile.

“Look… I don’t know what you may think, but you still got a good shot. And don’t expect me to say this kinda stuff all the time, don’t want people thinking I’ve gone soft.” Vicky chuckled a bit, knowing Valerie was trying to be friendly in her own way.

“Thank you, Val.”

“You know… Prom’s in six weeks…” Valerie reminded. “He’ll probably come around by then. I mean, he got you that scrapbook right.”

“Right… wait a minute…! Valerie—!”

But the spunky werecat was gone. Vicky blinked a bit in surprise...but then got the scrapbook out and had a small smile form, a little bit of hope igniting in her heart. Maybe by prom, things are gonna turn up for her…


	15. Day 15: Theatre

If there was one thing Vicky looked forward to more than anything, regarding school life that is, it would be the Drama Club! She enjoyed it as a high school student, sure, but college productions are so much… better! The sets and costumes are improved, the cast and crew are slightly above amateur, and they don’t have to go for the, “School-Friendly,” version of certain shows!

She looked past a few costumes in questions from one of the show; it looked like a faintly furred bikini-style outfit, likely for a exotic dancer role. She giggled a bit, as it was one of the extra costumes from one of the older plays. It was being looked over as inspiration as Vicky was set to design the costumes for this upcoming original student play!

“Bet Liam would love to take pics of you in a sexy heroine costume,” a voice said as Vicky saw her friend Polly, who suddenly appeared dressed in another one the costumes.

“Polly!” Vicky yelped in a bashful tone, making the ghost giggle. Polly then floated around her and winked.

“Hey when you got the goods, flaunt them.” Vicky just blushed at this.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uhh, I’m not allowed to ditch work at the pharmacy to check up on my friends?”

“… As a matter of fact, no. You’re not.”

“Whatevs. I got fired anyway. Apparently I’m supposed to packaging drugs, not doing them…”

“Did you say you were just testing them out for the customers?”

“… You know me too well.” Vicky just sighed at that confession, as Polly just gave a grin.

“Anyway, I need to work through these costumes. So please take them off, please.” Her eyes widened as Polly was about to take the top off. “In a changing room!”

“I know. I was just joking.” Polly giggled. “So… whatcha working on?”

“Looking for some inspiration. I’m set to design costumes for a Monstropolis AFADA original production.”

“Lemme guess, your boo wrote it?” Polly asked with a snicker.

“Polly… that was a terrible pun! Trust me, I know. I make them!” Vicky laughed. “But yes, Liam wrote it.” Polly just wiped away an imaginary tear at this.

“I’m so proud of my little boy…!”

“He’s like four hundred years older than you!”

“My baby boy’s growing up so fast…!” Polly sobbed with a smile on her face, ignoring Vicky’s facts.

“You know, if you wanna see him, he’s in the audience, preparing for auditions,” Vicky informed, but Polly was already gone… where’d she go?

“Gotta show my support for a pal, right?” Vicky just sighed as she heard this.

“She’s a good friend. Not responsible, but a good friend.”

Elsewhere, Liam was sitting in the audience by himself, clipboard and pen in hand. He had just suffered through a dozen auditions for the few characters in his original play in the span of an hour. Dozens more auditions and plenty of hours to go.

“Next!”

“Hiya~! I’m like here to audition for my best friend’s play!”

Wait…! He knew that voice!

“Polina?! What are you doing here? You don’t even go to this school!”

“I don’t see how that’s an issue.” Liam just gave his friend a flat stare. “What? I can’t support my bestie?” Polly asked as she floated down to the audience to give Liam a tight hug.

“You can, but I’m not sure if they’ll allow you to help with the play outside of the staff,” Liam admitted, as Polly gave him a puppy dog stare. “… I can ask if you stop demeaning yourself.”

“You’re no fun…” Liam just gave a faint eye roll at this, sighing a bit as he was at least wanting to give her a chance, but he didn’t want to get her hopes up. He saw Vicky in the corner behind the curtain, who just gave a shrug with a sheepish smile.

“I am going to regret this, aren’t I?” he thought to himself.

“More than likely,” Polly answered, suddenly sitting next to him. “Alright! NEXT!”

Suddenly, Mosntropolis AFADA turned into the set of Monsterworld Idol, with Liam and Polly both judging every monster auditioning for Liam’s play, with Vicky watching in utter confusion from backstage. You can leave Spooky High, but the shenanigans from Spooky High always follow you, I suppose.

“Okay… looks like we got some good talent here,” Polly said in a comically serious tone as Liam Nods, at least agreeing with that. Vicky smiled as there was no issues coming up besides Polly interrupting. “Anyway, next on the list… Vicky Schmidt?”

“Wait, what?!” Liam asked as he looked over the audition list. Her name was indeed was on the list as she got out, giving a sheepish smile.

“Surprise…” Vicky said awkwardly, chuckling. “I know I promised not to audition since it was  _ your _ play and you picking me would seem like favoritism but—”

“No no… go ahead, Victoria…” Liam saidNods as she. Polly nodded in agreement as Vicky prepared her monologue.

“Must you go? You know you don’t have to… right? I’m certain you’ll be accepted by society one way or another. Oh… you don’t wish to hurt me? But you’ll hurt me more if you leave me here, engaged to a brute He’s nothing like you.

“He gives no regard to those less fortunate, you’d risk your life for them. He’d spend his days partying, you’re so dedicated to your work. I’d have to worry about him trying to win over another woman. Not you. I know you’re faithful, and I wish to remain faithful to you…

“Screw my marriage to the sticking place! You’re the one I truly desire to marry! Let’s run away together! Wherever you go, I’ll follow. I promise you this, Angelo. This is my vow to you.”

Polly wiped her eye as she gave thunderous applause. “That was awesome!” she looks at the conflicted Liam. “You think so too, right?”

“Well, of course...but the committee may think it favoritism if I cast my girlfriend as the romantic lead…”

“But, isn’t it, like,  _ your play anyway _ ?” Polly asked. “Mr. Writer/Director/Actor… doesn’t that mean you technically answer to, like, no one?”

Liam thought on this as others who auditions gave vocalization of agreement as he gave a sigh but smiled. “Looks like I’m out voted. But I’ll let you know when the casting list goes up… just to be fair,” he said, giving her a smile as Polly and Vicky began to squeal in joy.

“You had better give her that part, Liam, or we’re not friends anymore,” Polly… threatened?

“Not much of a threat since you always say that until I give you rare booze,” Liam pointed out, causing Polly to pout. Vicky then joined them in the audience.

“Thanks Liam,” Vicky said in a happy tone as Liam just smiled in return.

“Aww~! You two have your fun! I’m gonna go crash a college exam!” Polly giggled as she phased out, leaving Vicky and Liam alone, you know, until the next person auditioning came in. 


	16. Day 16: Sharing Scars

One thing that’s always perplexed Vicky about Liam were those bite marks in the inside of his elbow. Of course, she already assumed that those were the bite marks of a vampire, but it always puzzled her about how he got that. She never bothered to ask because she felt that this wasn’t her place to pry. Instead of prying, she speculated…

Those marks… was it possible Liam bit his own arm? They were lined up perfectly, after all. But… it made no sense. Why would he bite his own arm if he already had the fangs? Recalling she hadn’t seen bite marks anywhere else on his body, maybe this was how he was turned? But he couldn’t have… how would he…? There must be  _ some _ explanation! This theory was full of holes! Or… was Vicky just overthinking this? Maybe he didn’t bite himself… maybe it was just a coincidence.

Nevertheless, if he wanted to tell her, he would.

Vicky just stared at her reflection in the full-sized mirror and observed her own scars, large in number, scale, and size, covering her just about everywhere, currently being covered by her casual wardrobe. This was honestly something that she was insecure about. Yes, she had good grades, excelled in her extracurriculars, and had been a part of the Monster Honor Society since she was twelve, but the girl was always skeptic about her physical appearance.

Thankfully, she never had to worry about weight loss or weight gain, but she could stand to look more… whole. On second thought, maybe she could get her mom to make her taller, which would undoubtedly result in more skin and muscle and bone, “donations,” and even more stitching. Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold hands on her shoulders. She gave a sharp yelp of surprise, only to turn and see Liam behind her. Oh right, vampires can’t be seen in mirrors.

“Oh… hey, Liam,” Vicky greeted.

“Hey… sorry to sneak up on you like that,” Liam apologized as he hugged her. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine,” Vicky lied. “Let’s just head back to bed.” She turned her attention to some of the stiching holding her arm together… almost picking at the threads like they were an itch to be scratched, or even a scab, and running her fingers over the divide of mismatched skin tones… She suddenly felt her boyfriend hold her chin and turn her to face him instead.

“You’re not fine. Something is wrong… care to tell me?” he asked. Vicky just sighed.

“Do you… do you think I’m ugly?” Vicky asked. Liam just blinked.

“That’s all? Victoria, of course you’re not ugly. You have such a beautiful aesthetic, paired with an intelligent mind and a compassionate heart,” Liam complimented, hugging his girlfriend close.

“I know but… do I look beautiful?  _ Physically _ ?”

It’s then Liam looked Vicky over… and he realized he hasn’t really seen her in more revealing clothing before, save for her prom dress. Even then, it was still rather modest. Even now, most of her was covered.

“You look fine, honey,” Liam answered, sitting her down on the bed and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“You don’t understand, Liam.”

“I understand perfectly,” Liam argued. “You’re ashamed of your stitching, aren’t you?” Vicky didn’t answer. “I’m sure that I wouldn’t feel any differently if, you know, you exposed yourself a little more.” Vicky shook her head, still unsure. Liam sighed and removed his shirt, revealing a better look at the bite mark on his arm, as well as a scar across his chest. “Maybe I could tell you a little more about this?” Liam asked.

“Liam, you don’t have to do that…!” Vicky argued.

“I’m trying to make you more comfortable, now shush,” Liam argued before laying down, Vicky following in suit, just in awe at Liam’s figure. Sure, he didn’t really have toned muscles, but he was incredibly lean, healthily lean, not like someone who hasn’t eaten in many a century. “I told you a bit about my mortal life, yes?”

“You did…”

“Well, it was back in… I forgot the exact year, but it roughly sixteen-twenty something,” he began. “I was reckless, careless. I was drunk when I ran into them.”

“Them?”

“I forgot what gender they were. Anyway, we talked, had drinks… the rest of the night was a blur. I woke up the following morning, my carriage in a ditch, the horse and horseman having run off. I was able to sneak back home, but it was clear I had to make myself scarce. I had actually planned to run off with a woman… a noble woman.”

“What was she like?”

“I… she was sweet. She didn’t seem to mind that her lover was a vampire now, so we had made plans to elope. But…”

“Someone found out?”

“Her fiancé had her killed the night we were supposed to run off together. I attacked him and he gave me this in self defense…” Liam continued, gesturing to his chest scar. “Tried to stab me in the chest. Then when he saw I couldn’t die, he pinned his bride-to-be’s death on me…”

“That’s… that’s terrible! You obviously tried to defend yourself, right?!” Liam was just silent. “Or… were you not able to?”

“I haven’t set foot in England in nearly four hundred years… There was so much I had to leave behind, my family, my career… I had to leave my entire life behind.” Vicky just hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry to hear that…”

“You’re not the first person I’ve told this story to. I’ve had other lovers, believe me. They all came and went… death claimed a majority of them in due time,” Liam continued. “Then there came a point where I decided I wasn’t going to let myself get close to anyone anymore. With that, I came to America around the late nineteenth century, got involved in many civil rights movements, suffrage movements, et cetera.”

“That part of you hasn’t left then, huh?” Vicky asked.

“You could say that,” Liam answered. “I spent the majority of the twentieth century alone, isolated of my own volition. Then the nineties came around, and I’ve decided that I was going to try socializing again.”

“Which brings us to the present,” Vicky added, causing Liam to chuckle.

“And with that, I’ve allowed myself to get close to people again, make friends again… then I met you.” Liam need not continue from there, as Vicky just kissed him. He… he didn’t have to open himself up like this, but she felt… special. Vicky then sat up.

“… Promise you won’t scream?”

Liam nodded and Vicky removed her sweater, followed by her blouse, revealing even more stitching and multiple patches of skin. She then removed her pants and socks, leaving her in nothing but undergarments. She was expecting him to gag at how the stitching was uneven and asymmetrical, or how these multiple skin tones clash against one another… but nothing came, only a soft embrace.

“You really thought I was gonna scream at that?”

“Well… maybe.”

“Most people have just one skin tone, but… you pull off having multiple so beautifully,” Liam answered.

“I don’t know where all of these body parts came from, honestly. Mom would never say,” Vicky admitted. “For so long, I was ashamed about all of this. But… the way you opened yourself up just now, I guess it inspired me to do so as well.” Liam just smiled as she laid down next to him again.

“You still look beautiful,” he complimented as he kissed her again.

“Really?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Vicky smiled, blushing as she realized she and him were both half-naked in bed… this hasn’t happened before…

“Liam, do you mind if… well…”

“I know what you’re about to ask.”

“I get redressed?”

“Oh. Uhh… sure,” Liam answered as Vicky picked up her clothes… instead of putting them back on, she went off to the closet to wear something a bit more revealing, but still fairly modest. She slid it on, sheer fabric making her lingerie visible from underneath, but still showing off all of her scars. For the first time… she truly felt beautiful.

“Do you mind if you take a picture? I… I wanna remember this,” Vicky asked, tearful smile on her face.

Liam just nodded and positioned the camera just right so only Vicky and her reflection in the mirror are captured. Most of all, that beautiful smile…! Vicky just joined him in bed again afterwards.

“Thank you…”

“It’s nothing, Victoria.”

“Not just for the picture… for everything,” Vicky thanked as she curled up next to him. “I love you…!”

“I love you too… scars and all.”


	17. Day 17: First Meeting

Why did Polly invite him here? It was too loud! Too colorful! Worst of all, too crowded! Here he thought that the Crypt was so exclusive, you’d have to have a reservation decades in advance. But nope; apparently every Tom, Dick, and Harry was allowed free admission. He was sitting in a booth trying desperately to ignore the partygoers at this club, reading,  _ Of Mice and Monsters _ , by John Frankensteinbeck. He could barely focus on Lennie the Wererabbit wanting to adopt a human when he heard Polly hollering his name.

“YO! LIAM! COME OVER HERE!”

Liam groaned and made his way over to his ghostly friend, waving at him from the club’s entrance. It wasn’t until he fully approached her that he saw that she wasn’t alone. Beside her was a short girl. Her hair was black as night with a skunk stripe right beside her face, which was covered in scars and stitching, much like the rest of her body from what he could assume. He noticed her plain blue sweater and grey jeans and mentally began judging her wardrobe on the spot: not too gaudy, the neutral tones of grey complimented the cooler blue well, he figured. The same could be said for her pale blue skin and the striking silver bolts attached to her neck…

“Hello! Monstropolis to Liam!” Polly snapped, getting Liam out of his judgemental trance as he focused on his best friend and this moderately dressed stranger. “I’d like to introduce you to Vicky. We totally didn’t meet doing crack cocaine in the Library or anything!”

“We… really didn’t. I was in the middle of Book Club when I heard her wanting to listen in,” Vicky corrected, causing Polly to force her ghostly hand over Vicky’s mouth.

“I had no idea you were into Literature, Polina,” Liam smirked, teasing.

“Shush…! Not many people know that, okay?” Polly groaned. “Anyway, I figured since you’re a nerd and she’s a nerd, that  _ perhaps _ you two should nerd out together?” she suggested, causing both to blink.

“I’m sorry…?”

“Polina. No. I’m not in the mood for socializing with  _ anyone _ , much less someone I literally just met.”

“Too late!” Polly shouted as she escorted both conveniently to the booth Liam was sitting at earlier. Liam rolled his eyes while Vicky just giggled. Well, she seems nice, he thought. What type of gentleman would he be if he didn’t extend some sort of courtesy to her?

“It… it is a pleasure to meet you, Victoria,” Liam greeted.

“Just Vicky is fine,” she corrected.

“Liam’s always this formal killjoy,” Polly informed as she whistled over a waiter. “Three Long Island iced teas!”

“No thanks,” Vicky and Liam said at the same time, oddly in sync.

“Fine… just one. What do you two want?” Polly asked.

“Just a normal sweet tea is fine with me,” Vicky answered.

“Nothing for me, Polina,” Liam responded.

“Fine…” Polly whined. But hey, that means more booze for her, and more sex with the charming waiter to help cover the costs of the beverages. She smiled in realization as the gargoyle waiter sauntered off. “So… how are you liking the Crypt so far?”

“It’s loud,” both Liam and Vicky answered.

“Aww! You two are answering at the exact same time!” Polly squealed, causing both to blush. Liam rolled his eyes once more. What was she doing playing Matchmaker?

“It was a simple coincidence. It doesn’t mean anything,” he argued.

“We were just thinking the same thing at the same time,” Vicky responded. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Right…” Polly answered as the waiter came back with their drinks, as well as some pretzel sticks to start as an appetizer. “Score! Thanks!” she shouted as she handed him a Polaroid camera, grabbing Liam and Vicky, the vampire sandwiched between the two girls. “Smile, guys!”

Vicky just giggled again as she sipped her tea. Liam just looked… a mixture between flustered and annoyed. Sure, he enjoyed Polly’s company from time to time. But this… she never tried to set him up with someone before.

“Alright. What gives?” Liam asked, causing the ghost girl to gasp.

“‘What gives?’ Liam, you’ve been in a slump for, like, ever since you left the goody-goody Coven. You need some good pussy… or dick,” Polly answered, causing Vicky to spit out her drink.

“I beg your pardon?”

“We. Literally. Just. Met,” Liam groaned through gritted teeth. “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not sleep with someone I just met for the first time. One-night-stands are the third most clichéd setups for sex, right between third dates and the wedding nights.”

“Stop being such a hipster, Liam. If something happens, then it happens. Now if you’ll excuse me, Imma gonna make something happen with that waiter over there,” Polly smirked before phasing out, leaving the two alone. They sat in silence before Vicky broke the ice.

“So… how do  _ you _ know Polly?”

“I’d… rather not say. It includes too many flashbacks, and it’s too much trouble finding actors that look like myself and Polina to reenact them all.”

“Noted…” Vicky answered as she continued to sip her tea. Then her eyes fell on his book. “ _ Of Mice and Monsters _ ?”

“Yeah… I know it’s a tad mainstream, but I can’t deny a good book when I see one.”

“You know, I was actually considering covering that one next for Book Club.”

“Were you now?”

“Yeah. In fact, I’m the president of the Book Club. We actually just finished, ‘The Secret Garden,’ by Frances Hodgson Burnett.”

“I remember that book! In fact, I got a signed copy of the original print.”

“Get out! Really?”

“I’m over four hundred years old. I have first edition signed copies of all sorts of novels. Couldn’t get Shakespeare, but whatever.”

“So… would you mind sharing them one day? I mean… if we do any of those books for Book Club?”

“Maybe,” Liam answered as he took out his phone. Oh yeah; nobody touched the pretzel sticks. Vicky was about to grab one when Liam held his hand up.

“Hang on… trying to get the perfect lighting for this foodpic. I don’t want your hand ruining it.”

“A foodpic? Really?”

“Yeah. This is really the only way I can enjoy food from now on. I can eat, I just don’t need to. I just feel bored by it these days,” Liam explained. “Plus, they’re in that nice sweet spot on Instagram of not being so mainstream, yet not being just some random girl with large breasts, ‘accidentally,’ taking a selfie exposing them.”

“I don’t have Instagram, so I wouldn’t know,” Vicky answered, causing Liam to gasp.

“Well then, I’ll have to educate you on the rules of making the perfect foodpic for the perfect Instagram account.”

“Can we do it, you know, not here?” Vicky asked, finally grabbing a pretzel stick and putting it in her mouth. “How about something like a coffee house? I… I hear the one down the block has a poetry slam going on tonight.”

“Poetry slam? Combining the fine words of poetry with the soft lighting of a coffee house, accompanied by the potential for good-looking food that wouldn’t even need a filter to look perfect?”

“Uhh… I guess?”

Liam sat and pondered at this. On the one hand, it’d get him out of this loud, cramped nightclub with garbage playing on the airwaves. On the other hand, this is a girl he just met less than ten minutes ago. On a third hand, she seems to share some of his same interests, of which he really couldn’t with anyone else at Spooky High. Such a conundrum.

“I suppose it would serve to be a better use of our time than spending it at this obnoxious site,” he decided. “Alright.” Liam went to snap another foodpic but caught sight of Vicky happily chewing on another pretzel stick. Now that he thought about it, she did look  _ kinda cute _ in the colorful lighting. Liam shook that thought out of his head before both got up, gathered their things and headed off.

“Shouldn’t we tell Polly that we’re leaving?” Vicky asked.

“If we do, she’ll announce it to the entire club. It’s best we leave in silence,” Liam answered as they made their way to the entrance of the club.

Little did either of them know that they’ve been spotted by the party ghost, giant grin across her face, and not because she was doing heroin with that gargoyle at that exact moment. She turned to the two undead dorks and shouted, with all of her might, “YOU’RE WELCOME!”

Unfortunately, Liam heard that and rolled his eyes. “Let’s just hope there’s no obnoxious characters like that, there.”

“Polly’s nice! I mean… she means well, right?” Vicky asked as they stepped outside.

“Yes, but it’s quite hard to hold a conversation when she’s high on one of her drug cocktails.”

“Metaphorically or literally?”

“Yes.”

Both continued off to the coffee place for some quieter music and hopefully more time to talk. Little did they know that this night would change the lives of both of them forever.


	18. Day 18: One Person is Sick

“ACHOO! ACHOO!”

Liam de Lioncourt? Sick with a cold? It’s more likely than you think. He thought it’d be a good idea to get some good outdoor rainy day shots. Good news, the pictures themselves came out incredibly well and the camera itself was fine. The bad news, Liam now has a cold. It’s a good thing Vicky hadn’t found out yet… or else she’d be worrying herself into a hole. Suffering in silence was worth keeping her from worrying.

“Liam!” her voice cried as she entered his room. “Are you alright!? What’s wrong?!” Well, so much for that.

“It’s nothing, Vicky,” Liam sighed, nose all stuffed up. “I’m just a little sick.”

“Is it garlic allergies?”

“No.”

“Did someone hit you with a cross?”

“No.”

“Is Vera experimenting with a new strain of virus for biological warfare with her secret shadow corporation fronting as a pharmaceutical company and you uncovered her scheme so now she’s experimenting on you to keep it secret?”

“What? No! Jeez, Vicky, take a breath!” Liam shouted, followed by another incredibly loud sneeze.

“Oh…” Vicky sighed, followed by another pause. “Uncommon cold?” The vampire only nodded before sneezing again, shivering all the while. It was then Vicky noticed, “Liam, you’re soaking wet.”

Oh great, Liam. How are you supposed to explain this to her? Tell her the truth? No. Too risky.

“I’m sweating.” he blurted out. That outta explain it…

“Liam, you don’t sweat,” Vicky reminded him. “Even if you did, no one sweats that much unless they go through a vigorous workout. And you avoid those like the plague.” Curses, Liam! She saw through your ruse!

“Fine,” Liam grumbled. “I was getting some candid shots.”

“Outside?! Liam, it’s pouring out there!”

“I’m… ACHOO! … aware.”

“Liam, change out of these! I’m gonna make you some soup,” Vicky ordered as she raced into the kitchen to start making some.

Liam rolled his eyes as he stood up and began to unbutton his sopping wet shirt. “You know I can’t _eat_ soup, right?”

“Then you can drink it, or  _ I’ll  _ eat it!” Vicky proclaimed. “Then you can use your fangs and suck the wellness outta me!”

“That’s… really not how it works,” Liam groaned. “Like…  _ at all _ .”

“Well then… how about a warm bath?” Vicky suggested as she came back out of the kitchen, carrying a laundry basket for the wet clothes, as well as a bathrobe. “The steam might help your sinuses.”

“That could work…” The idea of a warm bath  _ did _ sound nice. Vicky then headed towards the bathroom to run a bath, allowing Liam to change out of his wet clothes and into the robe. … Did she put this in the dryer? It felt… warmer than usual.

“Oh yeah, I also read online that gargling honey lemon water helps the throat, especially during colds,” Vicky called out from the bathroom, testing the water to see if it was too hot. Liam then stepped inside, dressed only in the robe Vicky prepared for him, hair now down.

“Well, I hope not too much of your time is being taken away trying to help me,” Liam said sheepishly as Vicky gave him a small look.

“Liam, you’re my boyfriend. If I want to take care of you, I’m gonna do it. Can’t convince me otherwise.” Liam only chuckled at her rare bit of stubbornness. He then began to remove his robe, Vicky looking away as he got into the water. He sighed in relief as he felt the warmth seep into him. “Comfy?”

“V-Very…” Liam answered, voice sounding a little less nasally now. “Although I can think of something that could make this better.”

“What?” Liam gave her a small smirk… and she blushed at his implication. “Oh,” she said in realization, sheepishly giggling for not realizing that right away. “Do you mean…?” Liam nodded. Vicky giggled again as she started to strip for him, giving him a little show before entering the water.

“Feeling a little better?” Vicky asked as she added lavender and lemon scented salts to the bath, allowing the steam to further clear Liam’s sinuses. Liam smiled at this as she cuddled up to him, being careful though as to not get her bolts wet.

“Yeah… I am,” Liam answered as he embraced his petite girlfriend. Vicky giggled as she cuddled up to him, placing her head in the crock of his neck.

“I’d ask, ‘can you breathe,’ but we’re undead. We don’t breathe.”

“If that were true, I wouldn’t have a cold, now would I?” Liam asked, his sarcastic tone returning to him. That got both to chuckle. “But yes, I think I’m able to breathe better.”

“That’s good.” The two shared a smile. “Just let me know when you want out,” Vicky said. “I kinda wanna do a sorta dramatic exit for you.” Her tone was filled with jest as Liam chuckled.

“It would be appreciated, I am sure,” Liam said with a chuckle. “Though for now, lets just enjoy each other’s company, my dear.”

And with that, the pair just decided to relax in each other’s arms in the bath, at the very least relieved that Liam’s cold seemed to have gone away for now. But Vicky could still make him some soup to drink later, just to be safe.


	19. Day 19: Christmas

Liam and Vicky were driving to Vicky’s home, the former _beyond_ nervous. He hasn’t seen Vicky’s mother since Graduation… does she still like him…?

“Liam, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m totally fine! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just mom. You know her. She likes you!”

“A lot can happen…” Vicky sighed at his paranoia as she drove her car into the woods. Another five minutes until they reach the house.

“Think of it as a good thing,” Vicky offered. Liam just nervously shifted in the passenger seat as he adjusted his scarf. 

“Okay… will relax,” he said sheepishly as they exited the car, getting the gifts for the good doctor as well as dessert. Vicky went to the door and knocked, immediately being greeted with her creator, Dr. Frances Schmidt, AKA Mom.

“Hey Vicky, Liam. Great to see you.” Dr. Schmidt said with a friendly smile.

“H-Hey… Merry Christmas, Dr. Schmidt,” Liam greeted as Vicky stepped inside. He would follow her in but he was waiting to be invited in. It’s called being polite! Oh, and also vampires can’t enter homes without being invited inside first.

“Just call me Frances. Come on in.”

Liam stepped into the manor, nearly dropping all that he was carrying. The foyer alone was bigger than the apartment he and Vicky shared… and the loft apartment was fairly huge!

“Your house is as lovely  as always, Doct—I mean Frances.” Liam quickly caught himself.

“Thanks… be glad I’m currently not grading you, otherwise you’d have a B right about now.”

Liam was not making a good impression.

Vicky, meanwhile, was placing her present for her mom under the tree. It’s nice to see she got the lab all festive! Even Shelley and Boris were all dressed for the holiday spirit!

“Hey guys~!” Vicky greeted as she pet the cat and dog. It was clear that they missed her very much. Liam smiled at the sight of the two as he sets the gifts down by the tree, petting the undead cat as he passed by them.

“It seems that she likes you!” Vicky said as Shelley began to purr—and spark—upon being petted. Boris just stretched as he sat down next to the pair. “So… this is my place…”

“It’s big,” Liam pointed out.

“I’d ask you how you think your family is, but…” Vicky began before trailing off. Liam’s family was a touchy subject, even though they’ve been dead for nearly four hundred years now. He never had kids of his own, and he never bothered to see if any extended relatives of his exist. From what he’s told her of them, they… weren’t the nicest of people, even when he was a mortal.

“Yeah.”

“Uhh… Mom should be playing Christmas movies upstairs. Wanna join us?”

“Yes, I would absolutely _love_ to just sit in your home alone with you and your mother, on Christmas.” Liam sarcastically sighed.

“Liam…”

“What? I’ve never done this before! I know, four hundred years and I’ve never had dinner with a lover’s parents! I’m effectively dining with a stranger!”

“But you _know my mom_.”

“Yes, as a high school Mad Science teacher, not as, well, _your mom_!”

“Is there any trouble?” Dr. Schmidt asked suddenly as she appeared in the doorway, Shelley and Boris heading back to their beds upon noticing her, looking as stern as ever.

“No, Mom, we’re fine,” Vicky answered. “Just dropping off your gifts…” she added, chuckling nervously.

“Dinner’s ready upstairs if you’re willing to join us,” Dr. Schmidt reminded. “Unless neither of you are going to eat?”

“I actually can’t eat, ma’am,” Liam remarked. “I’m uh… dead.”

“So’s my daughter. She still eats.”

“I can only sustain myself with the blood of the living.”

“Is that some new fad diet?”

“Mom!” Vicky shouted, interrupting the pair’s squabbles. “Can… can you not, please?” Vicky asked. “Let’s just go upstairs and have dinner, while Liam just takes pictures of it… alright?!”

Both Liam and Dr. Schmidt just stared at Vicky as she made her way upstairs to the kitchen, before awkwardly gazing at each other for about a minute or so.

“So…” Liam began, breaking the silence.

“So?”

“Dr. Schmidt, if you don’t mind… I’d like to apologize. I’m just nervous is all.”

“Because you’re worried that I’m going to disapprove of your relationship with my daughter?”

“… Maybe,” Liam answered. “Mainly because I wasn’t exactly the best student?”

“Liam, you’re a bright young man,” Dr. Schmidt admitted as she sat down next to Boris. “Someone I wouldn’t mind my daughter with if it weren’t for your… well…”

“My age? I haven’t aged since 1616. I’ve been a twenty-one year old man for over four hundred years now.”

“Your _reputation_ ,” Dr. Schmidt corrected. That made Liam raise an eyebrow in confusion at this, as Dr. Schmidt sighed a bit. “I know you’re a good person, Liam, but there are things that happened in school during your time there that gives me room as concern as a parent.”

“And I suppose my time before joining the Coven during my first years here didn’t help matters?”

“Not really. I am sure you have matured since then, but I want to make sure no old habits return,” The scientist gave a sigh as she says, “I do want to see the best in you, don’t worry. I’m not that paranoid, even as a mad scientist.”

“… Thank you, Frances,” Liam thanked. “You know, for a mad scientist, you appear very—”

“Sane?”

“Well, yeah… No offense.”

“None taken. I strive to be as unlike my four-times great-grandfather as possible,” Dr. Schmidt answered, petting the undead dog. This definitely made Liam confused. “Sure, I reanimated the dead, thrice times over, but I wish to be a good person and support my daughter in all that she does… even if the world decides to turn against her. I’m not gonna do a plan to take over the world or anything.”

“… If you did, I’d lose some respect for you if you go for that cliche,” Liam said with a hint of humor in his tone, both sharing a laugh before heading upstairs. Vicky heard the laughing as she was getting the plates ready and smiled a bit, at least happy they’re getting along.

Later, all were sitting at the table with Christmas dinner. Liam had to halt the girls from eating just so he could take as many pictures as he possibly could of it. If Dr. Schmidt hadn’t gone into Mad Science, she would’ve made for an excellent chef! Then again, he wouldn’t have met the love of his life.

“Bet your followers would love to get to know my mom if they had the chance,” Vicky said with a giggle, making Dr. Schmidt blush a little.

“W-Well, that’s a flattering thing to say, dear,” said the mad scientist sheepishly. “But I’m not sure if my cooking is good enough for that kind of honor.”

“You have a good pallet it looks like and your plating is masterfully done. I’d say it rivals some restaurants I’ve visited,” Liam complimented. The doctor just blushed at the brainiac. He took a snap of the Christmas ham… and went a little easy on the filters. Although… now he wished he _could_ eat.

Later, all three were on the couch, family pets cuddled at their feet as they watched Christmas movies… now if only Liam wasn’t commentating over it while the Schmidts tried to watch. At one point, Boris actually gave a growl so he could rest, shutting him up quickly.

After their fourth one, Dr. Schmidt saw the time. “Heh, looks like the non-nocturnal better go to sleep. And I do mean sleep. Not ready to be a granny yet.”

“MOM!” Vicky squealed in embarrassment at her mom’s teasing smirk.

“Before that, I believe it’s time for the gift exchange?” Liam reminded. Boris barked and immediately grabbed one of the smaller gifts, addressed to Liam. “Alright, Vicky, what’d you get me?”

“It’s a necklace. Miranda helped me pick it out. It’s made from obsidian and amethyst,” Vicky answered as he opened it. The necklace was in the shape of a black bat with purple eyes and wings. Vicky then picked up two gifts: one from Liam to her, and another from the two of them for her.

Vicky opened her’s and saw it was… a script with a signature on it. “It’s a script from my favorite play! Signed by the lead actress! Where did you get this?”

“A lot of favors… Brian helped me find the script and we asked a certain space prince to get to the actress.”

“Uhh… are we at least invited to the wedding?” Dr. Schmidt asked. Both of them gave a nod at this, smiling as the Doctor shook the box she had, curious. She then opened it… and saw it was a book of some kind, with Spanish writing. “What’s this?”

“It’s a cook bok… I had a friend of mine help me find a Spanish cookbook after Vicky told me you liked to cook as a hobby.” Liam said nervously. “I was not fully confident in the gift itself, but I thought something both practical and thoughtful could be good…”

Dr. Schmidt looked over the book, taking in the artistic depictions of the foods and the easy to read instructions despite the Spanish title, making it easy for a hobbiest like her to get  a good understanding of the food.

Dr. Schmidt just chuckled a bit at his nervousness as she says, “It’s really nice, Liam. Thanks,” she said with a soft smile towards the vampire.

“So… back to the movie?” Liam suggested. “I… I promise I’ll keep the commentary to a minimum.” The two nod at this as they went to finish the movie, Liam having relaxed some more. He felt a little silly over the way he’s been reacting tonight. It’s Christmas after all, and outside of Vicky, Dr. Schmidt was the closest family he’s got now… Better be used to it.


	20. Day 20: Kiss in the Rain

This date had to be  _ perfect _ ! Vicky had booked a nice restaurant for the two of them, as well as a trip on a rickshaw through a nice part of town where they could take pictures, ending at a romantic spot in Monstropolis Park.

… Too bad it was raining!

This made Vicky nervous as one stray raindrop could light her up like a fireworks show if they’re not careful. She stared outside, a little nervous as Liam watched her with a hint of concern and confusion. He knew she was nervous about the rain, but was confused to why she was more upset than a usual rainy day.

“Liam… I wanted us to go out today…” Vicky admitted. Liam gave a sigh as he rubbed his chin in thought.

“… Wait, didn’t Miranda give you something for when you are at the beach? Maybe wear that to at least keep yourself safe from the electrocutions? Or at the very least make sure that it won’t happen?” Liam suggested. Vicky snapped her fingers in realization as she went through her drawers to try and find them, digging around to see where she left them last.

“Lets see… screwdriver, extra camera lense… aha!” She got a pair of rubber covers out, big enough to help cover her bolts. She put them on as Liam helped set up some rain protective clothing for them. As he gathered the rain gear, Vicky prepared… something else. She quickly pocketed it as Liam returned with her rain jacket.

“So… what exactly did you have planned for today?” Liam asked, eyebrow raised.

“A nice restaurant, a romantic rickshaw ride and a trip to the park,” Vicky answered with a small smile. “I got some surprises on that trip though.”

“Really now?”

“You’ll see,” Vicky answered with a wink. Liam chuckled a bit, finding her energetic self very endearing as the two got an umbrella just in case. Immediately they rushed down, Vicky towing Liam along… 

Later, the pair arrived at a restaurant that was only a short walk from the apartment building.  “Hmm, “This looks nice,” he admitted as he looked around curiously at this, nodding in appreciation at the view as Vicky smiled in excitement.

A snake man led them to a table and handed them menus, giving a smile. He snuck a wink towards Vicky who winked back as he walked off.

“We’re just ordering for one, if that’s okay,” Vicky reminded him.

“So… never been here before. It’s… uhh…”

“Posh? Laid-back?”

“I’d say a little bit of both,” said Liam sheepishly while Vicky smiled a bit in embarrassment. The two looked over the menu as Vicky kept tapping her fingers, waiting for the first surprise of the day! That surprise came mid-meal in the form of a mariachi band. Wait… this was a bistro place. What was a mariachi band doing here?! So unconventional…!

“They’re a local group… I asked them to show off some of their music while we dine,” Vicky explained. “It’s not distracting right?”

“Of course not. It’s quite catchy,” he smiled as they kept playing, taking a picture of Vicky eating her grilled chicken sandwich.

Upon finishing their meal, they made their way outside. Bad news, it was still raining. Good news, the rickshaw that was sitting in front of the restaurant’s doors will keep them covered. Wait… a rickshaw?

“Surprise, part two,” Vicky giggled with a wink. Liam chuckled, realizing this could’ve been a precaution, before escorting his girlfriend into the covered monster-pulled vehicle. Now was it racist that the monster in question was a centaur?

“So, where to, guys?” he asked, accepting Vicky’s payment and tip beforehand.

“Just the park. And can we have the scenic route?” she answered.

“You’re really going all out, aren’t you?” Liam asked.

“Maybe,” she giggled as the centaur adjusted his rain cover before heading off, his rain boots clapping on the wet ground.

The water did make things gray, but the streetlamps shined  and made everything stand out in a nice way. Liam enjoyed how the area seemed like an oil painting on the windows.

“Enjoying our day so far?” Vicky asked with a smile. Liam could only answer with a nod, taking pictures all the while, including of his darling girlfriend.

Finally, the centaur dropped them off at the park. Tipping the driver before he trotted off, Vicky decided to lead Liam to one last romantic location.

“Come with me. I wanna show you something!” she giggled before dragging her boyfriend by the arm throughout the park. It was twilight, and the lights continued to dance. Soon they find themselves next to a river, under a canopy of trees… their ten closest friends watching from the bridge.

“Vicky… what is this?” Liam asked as Vicky took his hands into hers.

“Watch this.” She motions to the top of the trees and on top of it reveals a variety of lights that read out, “I <3 LIAM,” on it as Liam gave a chuckle at this, amused and touched by this.

“Heh… reminds me of prom night,” Liam said, as Vicky’s hand grips tighter on this.

Vicky nods as she says, “Honestly… that’s part of what motivated me for this. We’ve had so many happy memories together, Liam. I’ve always loved spending time with you, and honestly I wish we can always keep ourselves together,”

“Hmm?” Liam asked in surprise as he saw Vicky go down to a knee, as their friends were watching with excitement.

“Liam de Lioncourt, would you make me the happiest woman in the world?” she asked as she reveals a black box with a ring inside. Liam only gave a smile at this as he helps her up and kisses her, sealing the answer as he was too excited to put his answer into words.

With the others, Scott and Brian were cheering loudly at this as Miranda, Zoe, and Polly cleared their eyes of happy tears. Calculester’s monitor simply showed a heart emoticon while Vera just smirks as she put a hand out.

“Told you it was Vicky who would be the one who asks. Pay up,” the gorgon said with a bit of pride in her tone. Damien and Amira grunt a bit as they gave the cash to Vera, who just smirked a bit. Oz just grabbed the camera and saw the couple’s kiss in the rain. Before they parted their lips, he clicked the shutter button. Thankfully, the camera nor the picture fell to the water below.


	21. Day 21: Graduation

In the gymnasium, everyone was waiting for the beginning of the ceremony, many of them nervous. But for a collection of friends, it was a usual bit of insanity.

“What do you mean you’re not wearing anything else?!” Vera hissed in annoyance, her snake hair hissing as well from underneath her cap. In front of her was a indifferent looking Polly Geist, who was adjusting her gown to keep it straight.

“What, not like anyone is gonna look under my gown.” Polly said with a small shrug. “Plus no one said that I had to wear something under it.”

“No one is _supposed_ to have told you that, you doped up ghoul!” Vera nearly shouted in annoyance while Calcuester tried to calm the two down, the robot being rather nervous about the graduation already… these two getting at it isn’t helping his nerves.

Zoe just looked around nervously, her body starting to shift in and out of her humanoid state. However Brian put a hand on her shoulder, the zombie’s touch easing her mind slightly. Violet was nearby, with Tate adjusting the small cap on her head.

Vicky watched everyone with a slightly worried look, her cue cards for her speech in her hands. She took some breaths to calm herself as she saw Miranda peeking out to see if her parents were out there, while Valerie was with Blobert, trying to upsell and hug everyone respectively.

“Nervous?” Oz asked, spooking Vicky out, causing her to drop her cue cards.

“Oz! Don’t scare me like that!” she shouted, trying to pick all of them up.

“Sorry! I… I've just never seen you like this before,” Oz apologized, clearly concerned about his best friend.

“Well, here you go! I’m a nervous wreck! Happy?” she snapped… quickly holding herself back as she saw that quick change in tone frightened her frightful friend in turn. “Oz… I’m sorry for blowing up like that…!”

“It… it’s not problem,” Oz answered, giving her a hug.

“It’s just that everyone’s families are out there along with the entire staff and _Liam isn’t anywhere_! I get it, being on time is for posers, but being late to his own graduation?!”

“Man, someone’s got something up their butts… maybe I can help with that…?” A certain short kappa was reaching up from behind the blue tinted young woman… only to get punt-kicked by Dahlia, the demon glaring with rage.

“Hands away from her, you perverted turtle freak!” the demoness said in annoyance as she growls in aggravation. “… Man, I needed that stress relief!”

“… I’ll get his head refilled.” Amira muttered in annoyance as she summoned a jug of water from his home and refilled the spot on Leonard’s head, waking him up. The Djinn then walked up as she says, “Look… Liam could just be having some issues. Maybe he overslept or something?”

“Yeah, there’s always a reasonable explication,” Oz said in agreement, making Vicky smile softly at her friends helping her out.

“Thanks…” she sighed, her nerves still making her bolts spark a bit. She looked around some more to see more shenanigans, including Aaravi, the Slayer, flipping just about every table, chair, and bleacher. She seemed upset… hold on. Damien wasn’t here either… where was he?

Amira must’ve been a psychic on top of being a genie because Liam was asleep in his loft, peacefully. Just then at time, there was a loud knock.

“Liam, wake your purple ass up!” came Damien’s loud voice on the other end. Liam just groaned as he got up, and saw the time… making his eyes widen in shock.

“GAH!” he yelped as he fell from his upside-down state. And with that, Damien broke his way into the door, Liam’s cap and gown in hand.

“You _really_ need a goddamn alarm clock!” Damien pointed out. Liam quickly went to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas, the demon rolling his eyes as he tapped his foot. “Hurry up and I’m barging in there to do your hair for ya!”

“Don’t you mean _or_?”

“No, I meant _and_!” Damien answered as he blasted open the bathroom door. That’s two doors Liam needed to have replaced now. Luckily, Liam had at least his blouse on, his suit jacket and pants hanging on the rack beside him. “Now get dressed and sit still. You’re gonna look fucking fabulous!”

After a few minutes of dressing and discomfort from Damien’s rough treatment on his head, Liam and his roguish friend left the loft and got into his car, the demon turning the key and driving like a madman to the school.

“How about that? For once _I’m_ the responsible one,” Damien bragged, turning to his scrawny vampire friend. Damien didn’t lie; Liam _did_ look fabulous. His hair was loose, but coiffed to perfection.

“Shut up…!” Liam grumbled.

“Oh don’t give me that crap. Your gal is likely freaking out that you’re not on time, so don’t give me any bellyaching,” Damien said in annoyance as the two soon arrived at the school, leaving a trail of fire behind them. They were _so_ late! Thankfully, they didn’t miss their diplomas, but they did miss out on a few speeches by staff and salutatorian Vera Oberlin.

Polly noticed them and motioned them in line, with them sneaking in. “You two are SOOO late,” the ghost said in a whisper as Damien just gave an indifferent shrug. “Oh, nice hair Liam!” Liam just kept quiet.

“And now,” Principal Giant Spider began, barely noticing that two of the graduates had only _just_ arrived. “A word from our valedictorian: she leaves us with a perfect 4.0 grade point average, off to Monstropolis’ Academy of Fine and Dramatic Arts on a full scholarship. And let me tell you, her infectious smile will likely live on with many of us as she forges her future. Everyone, allow me to proudly introduce Miss Victoria Marie Schmidt.” The crowd and graduates all clapped and cheered as Vicky came out with a nervous smile, looking out into the audience of parents and her graduating class, but she then noticed Liam from the corner of her eye, making her sigh in relief.

“Ahh… Spooky High School,” Vicky began. “I remember stepping into these hallowed halls for the first time, as did most of you… young and unafraid. And we still are… most of us.” The audience laughed at that. “Sometimes reckless, sometimes brilliant, sometimes just stupid…” Another laugh. “But always willing to live life to the fullest. Throughout these past four years, we were on a wild journey to discover who we really were.

“So far, they have been the sweetest, most epic and absurd years of our lives. After we leave this school for the final time later today, we’re sure to keep on living our lives, falling in love, battling for friendship, and learning about who we are… and who we could be. And you know what? Like it always does, life is sure to happen, and it is sure to be wonderful.

“The last four years and all they entailed—tests, grades, games, competitions, parties, dances—they all seemed larger than life to us… But like all of these events that only lasted one day or one night, high school will be gone, just like that. The battles at Spooky High might be over, but there’s still plenty of battles left in this war called Youth. But as I already said, we’re young and unafraid… and we’re ready to start!” Vicky finished to thunderous applause.

… That speech was so good; I should jot that down in case I wanna make a video game of everyone’s shenanigans here at this school. But that’s not here or there.

After everyone got their diplomas, Liam walked up to Vicky and said, “That was an amazing speech Victoria. It was really well do-OWW!” he cringed as he felt her punch his shoulder, making the vampire rub it in pain.

“That was for making me worried sick, Liam! I had no idea where you were!” Vicky said, hands on her hips as Polly giggled a bit.

“Uh-oh, Liam’s in the dog house.” Polly giggled as Scott only got confused at that phrase.

“… But he’s a vampire.” Damien just sighed at Scott’s obliviousness.

“Who cares though, right? Post-grad party at the beach!” Polly announced, throwing off her gown. Vera was prepared to cover the eyes of her snakes, but Polly was, surprisingly and thankfully, wearing a bikini.

“You conniving little troll…” Vera growled in anger. Polly just stuck her tongue out at this, knowing she had gotten under her skin.

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna pass,” Vicky said. “It’s our two-monthiversary,” she added, smirking at Liam. He didn’t know whether to feel aroused at this or terrified. Both? He certainly felt embarrassment upon hearing most of his classmates hooting at the pair.

“You two go off and have your fun!” Amira shouted with a wink.

“After you are done with that, ‘fun,’ that she’s talking about… maybe then beach time? What is the fun you mean though? Is it like the gladiator shows at home? Who’s gonna be executed?” Amira just gave Miranda a confused stare.

“What do you see in her again, Oz?” she whispered. “… Whatever things you do in the sack better be worth it for this crazy…” Oz’s face suddenly lit up like a jack o’ lantern at that.

“We… we actually haven’t yet…” Amira cringed at that as she gave her friend an apologetic look for bringing that up.

“We’ll take a rain check though, Polly,” Vicky told the pouting phantom, who just gave her a look that said, “You better.” Soon, everyone else left, leaving just boyfriend and girlfriend alone in the gym. Not even Martin the Werebear janitor was here to clean up the mess.

“So…”

“So?”

“How about we just go see a movie?” Liam nods at this suggestion, smiling at her as he held her hand as they started to head out.

“So… Academy of Fine and Dramatic Arts, huh?”

“Yeah… majoring in Fashion with a minor in Theatre,” Vicky answered. And with that, Liam took out an envelope.

“Looks like I know where I’ll be attending,” he answered as he handed it to her… for some reason she looked disappointed.

“Oh…”

“Wait, whoops! That’s the acceptance letter from Columbia,” Liam chuckled as he gave her another envelope, this one from Monstropolis’ AFADA.

“Oh!”

“Now that I know where you’ll be heading off to, I’d rather not leave my girlfriend behind…” Liam answered, placing an arm around her. “Besides, it’s a little predictable to go to an Ivy League school for an art degree. It shows more enjoyment increasing our artist skills together.”

Vicky just kissed him in response. Despite the stress he put her through earlier, she was just happy to have him with her now.


	22. Day 22: Paintings

At their shared apartment, Vicky and Liam were setting up painting easels in their foyer. “I told you this could be fun,” Liam said, seeing Vicky’s enthusiasm with a chuckle.

“Never doubted you hon, don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure I got all the right painting tools.” Vicky made sure the canvas was correctly set up, nodding.  Nearby, Brian and Zoey arrived with their own supplies, Zoe using tentacles out of her back to put them up in their own spot.

“I understand.” Liam smiled as he got the paints he was gonna use. “Better make sure everything is ready.” The two stood by each other as they began to paint. Liam was slow and meticulous, trying to keep the picture in his mind as he brought it to life on his canvas. Occasionally, his gaze would go to Vicky as she proceeded to paint… and he would paint her, well, _painting_.

Zoey and Brian started as well, the two looking over the canvases they got as Zoey began to paint with three tentacles while Brian decided to sketch first with a pencil, trying to get at least something good on it. As the blank canvas was a starting out for any great paint—

_Splat!_

Liam felt some paint land on his cheek. He raised an eyebrow as he had noticed Vicky was enthusiastically painting, some of the loose blobs flicking the air and landing on either himself or on her sweater. It seemed like her brain was in overdrive, making her body move quickly.

“Ahem…” he said with slight amusement as she saw the paint on him and giggled. Zoey had also caught this with one of her extra eyes, which gave her an idea.

“Whoops… I was painting you, but I didn’t mean to put paint _on_ you,” she apologized. Liam just rolled his eyes as he kept at it.

_Splat!_

He frowned at this as this time the paint landed on his glasses’ left lense, looking at Vicky with bemusement as she had a sheepish look at this, though was a little confused.

“Ehehehe…” she giggled nervously. “Oops?”

Liam just sighed and went back to work.

_Splat!_

Okay. Once is an accident. Twice is careless. But _thrice_? With a devious look on his face, he flicked his won brush to land on her in return.

_Splat!_

“Hey!” Vicky shouted in surprise. “You did that on purpose!” Liam just snickered in response.

“ _Oops._ ” That made Vicky glare at him as she flicked her brush at him in response, smirking at this.

“Oops back then.” The two then reapplied paint to their brushes as they soon kept splattering each other with paint. Zoe just had a devilish grin on her face. Who says a girl can’t enjoy a little chaos?

“Uhh… Zo, why are you grinning like that?” Brian asked.

“Oh, no reason,” she giggled, but they soon get hit with the backlash of the paint. “Hehe… want to join in?”

Brian looked at the paint on him… and smirked a bit. “Let’s show them hell, babe!” he answered, showing more excitement than normal. Zoe’s powers may have been diminished greatly, but she was still able to summon a paint tsunami that swallowed the four of them whole, as well as grow the brushes to be the size of swords, easels used as shields.

Soon, all hell broke loose as the paint battle was wild, getting it almost everywhere until they soon were panting, exhausted. “Well… that was… not what I expected,” Liam admitted, chuckling as he cleaned his lenses.

Zoey gave a sheepish look but looked up at the ceiling, curious. “Huh… that’s a cool bit of art though…” She motioned up as the others saw what she was talking about; it was a wild-looking splattered design, giving a very new age style that seemed to swirl with chaotic essence.

“Huh… that _is_ rather neat,” Brian agreed, surprised that they made that from the mess they caused.

“Well… you know what they say about ceilings, right?” Vicky began. “They’re your fifth wall.”

“Plain white ceilings are boring anyway,” Liam added as he looked over at the four easels from their paint war. Somehow, they had all become explosive, expressive paintings. “Though this can only be done with a bit of chaotic fun.”  He looked at Zoey’s, amused at the chaotic hurricane that seemed to be something profound given it’s made by a former eldritch horror. It was like a hurricane of colors in a kaleidoscope.

“You’re welcome,” Zoey said with a teasing tone as the three of them gave her an amused smile, at least happy she had her fun. Brian walked over to the one he was certain was his: While the wild paint made something akin to a sky on it, the original painting remained; it was a simple green face with scars and a purple feminine face, likely sketches of himself and his girlfriend.

“Aww~!” Zoe cooed, nuzzling against him. Brian just hugged her back. He was happy she liked  it, at least. Liam and Vicky shared a smile, paint covering them as they looked at the happy couple. Meanwhile, they observed their own paintings… of each other.

“So… you painted a picture of me… painting…?” Vicky asked.

“And you painted a picture of me painting,” Liam answered. “So meta…!” Vicky could only laugh as they saw they had the same idea, but the styles were _vastly_ different; Vicky’s was a little on the cartoonish side with a happy looking Liam painting with the chaotic background while Liam’s painting was more realistic and had a smiling Vicky in startling detail.

“So… wanna do this again? Same time next week?” Vicky asked.

“Are you kidding?! YES!” Zoe answered with a hearty laugh.

“For now… I think a bath is in order for all of us,” Brian pointed out… all four of them were covered head to toe in paint. Hold on, Liam seemed to have a patch of skin on his cheek unco—

_Splat!_

“… _Oops_. Missed a spot,” Vicky giggled. Liam frowned a bit at this as he took a bit of that wet paint and placed it on the sole uncovered part of Vicky’s nose.

“There was a spot missing there too.” He gave a slightly smug smile at this as she just giggled.

“Always got to have the last word, huh?” Zoe asked teasingly. “Artists…” she sighed, causing the pair to flick whatever paint they could on her.

_Splat!_


End file.
